The Living Dead
by collussus96
Summary: This is a Walking Dead, Supernatural X-over. this story contains some OC's. the people who died in the shows might not die in my story while some others will die. Andrea / OC Sam W. / Amy Dean W. / Castiel
1. Come ridin' in to clean the town?

**this is a Supernatural / Walking dead crossover. This story has a few OC's in it.**

**Disclaimer: ****read thoroughly because I'll only mention this once, I do not own The Walking Dead OR Supernatural. I only own my OC's.**

**Chapter one : Come ridin' in to clean the town?**

* * *

**Christopher P.O.V.**

I stumbled into the city with the little hope I got left, wondering when it would end. I had nothing or no one to live for anymore, so why do I keep going?

My mother was killed by the military in the hospital. They shot her in the head even though she wasn't infected. But then again, those bastards shot everyone. The dead and the living.

My dad was gone, long before I could safe him. he was bitten and turned into one of them, eating our dog. My sister ended her own life after being bit, which resulted to her not coming back like the rest. I put my dad down. My two older brothers, brother in law and nephew are missing. Probably dead like the rest.

I've been on my own for nearly two weeks now, with two granola bars, one bottle water, my katana, a knife and a colt python with only five bullets in, left.

"Damn, gotta stop daydreaming." I muttered. I had to be cautious since Atlanta didn't look like a safe haven. Unless it was one for the dead but I seriously doubted that. I'd expected herds of survivors, army soldiers, tanks, food and water. I'd found a herd right, only not the herd I wanted to find.

"Oh…" I said before turning around casually to the way I came, only to see more, way more walkers I could handle. "Fuck my life…" I groaned before taking of, away from the undead. I scrambled away as fast I could, climbing over a fence somewhere in an alley. However, I didn't stop running, it would be a matter of time before those things broke through the fence. I was running into another herd of walkers, whom were after some guy while others were feasting on a horse.

"Kid! We've got to run." The man said, grabbing my arm and forcing me away.

"You idiot! Why come this way?" I asked outraged. I knew it wasn't really his fault but I had to vent a little.

"They saw you anyway." Was his reply.

"Aw? Shit!" I groaned when I realized we were surrounded. I dropped my backpack an took out my katana.

He took out his colt python and started shooting them in the head, he had the same gun as me. I unshed my katana, slashing an stinking bastard's head diagonally. I slashed five other before the stranger grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the tank. We climbed on top of it, I took out the dead who're climbing on the tank as well with my katana, slicing off their heads. The stranger opened the tank's hatch and jumped in, I quickly followed closing the hatch again. A groan startled me, a dead guy in the tank was advancing on the stranger. Without thinking I snatched my gun and shot the walker between his eyes. The bullet flew through his head, hitting the steel wall, echoing the gunshot rather loudly. The stranger and I both jammed our ears shut, releasing it when the noise faded away.

"Couldn't use your sword, could you?" the stranger said while going over to the corpse, trying to find something useful.

"What about a thank you? I saved your life didn't I? wasn't my fault the bullet flew through his head." I simply said when he was pocketing a gun with a grenade.

"Thank you and no it wasn't I guess, so who're you?"

"Chris Winchester. You?" I asked while shaking his hand.

"Rick Grimes."

"Nice too meet you then." I said while releasing his hand and turning around.

"Yeah, though I wouldn't complain if it was under better circumstances." Rick replied making me nod.

"Yeah well, what are we going to do? We're trapped like rats in a cage." I asked, turning around again. He stared at me.

"What, never saw a kid kill some dead before?" I asked sarcastically.

"Where are your parents?"

"Like the most of us. Dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Isn't your fault, so why are you here? Also I have to ask, are you nuts? Those things not only react to smell but also to noise! Why the hell were you shooting them with a gun? You acted as if this was the first day you were in this mess!" I scolded which was pretty ironic if you thought about it. Me, a sixteen year old teenager scolding a grown up.

"I'm searching my wife and son, and actually, this is my second day in here."

"What? Are you serious?" I asked while arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm a sheriff, I was shot on duty. Been in a coma until I awakened yesterday."

I let out a whistle. "Must have pissed your pants when you first saw everything. Anyway, what are we going to do?" I asked, at the same time a crackling noise could be heard from the walkie-talkie.

"Hey you." A voice rung from the walkie-talkie, "The two of you in the tank, cozy in there?"

Rick leaped over and grabbed the walkie-talkie, yelling, "Hello? Hello?"

"Ah good." The man said "You had me wondering, you two aren't bit or scratched right?"

"No. but we're trapped." I said.

"No duh Sherlock." The man commented.

"Listen man, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you, we're a little panicking here." Rick urged.

"Oh man." The man chuckled. "You two should come see it from up here, you'd be having a major freak-out."

"I believe ya." I responded.

"Got any advice for us?" Rick urged.

"Yeah, you wouldn't know how to drive a tank?" The voice asked. I perked up.

"No." Rick said as I said "Yes." He looked at me funnily.

"What is it already?" the man asked annoyed.

"Yes, I can." I confirmed.

"My father used to be a general. He was one of the military so he showed me some things." I answered Rick's unasked question.

"Well, you can't drive with it. It's as slow as those things. Also, it's probably defect or something." Rick pointed out.

"Yes, you're right, but I can still fire."

"Okay, shoot then."

"Yeahyeah, you'll have to clear the top of the tank so we can get out easily." I said as I started to prepare. In the meantime, Rick once again opened the hatch. Shooting them.

"Use your knife, we can't attract to many noises!" I snapped before aiming at some building. I shot before leaping up on the tank.

As all the walkers went to the building I took my backpack which I dropped when we got swarmed before running into an alley with Rick.

"In here!" a voice yelled, the familiar voice from in the tank. Sadly enough the voice also reached to some walkers.

I groaned as I saw them, I ran between Rick an the new guy. The new guy started climbing a ladder, I quickly followed as I saw them closing in. Rick quickly started climbing after me until a walker grabbed his foot. I grabbed my gun, throwing it to him while he was struggling to free himself and to not get bitten. He caught the gun and aimed at the head before pulling the trigger. We continued climbing until we reached the first flight. We rested a little after he returned my gun with only three bullets left in it.

"Y' alright?" I asked Rick.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood," the Asian guy muttered with sarcasm, "You the new sheriff? Come ridin' in to clean the town?" I snickered lightly at the comment.

"That wasn't exactly my intention…" Rick said.

"Yeah whatever, yeehaw, you're still a dumbass."

"So true." I stated. The Asian man grinned.

"I like you kid."

"Thanks, I'm Chris Winchester, and our supposed to be savior is Rick Grimes."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Glenn."

"Nice to meet you too Glenn." Rick said. I groaned as I looked down at the walkers, Glenn and Rick went over to me and looked down as well.

"How can they do that?" Glenn muttered. Some walkers were trying to climb up the ladder.

Glenn looked over to the ladder above us. I looked up at the ladder above us as well.

"Bright side, it'll be the fall that kills us." I said before climbing up on the ladder, Glenn was next, followed by Rick. Once we were on top of the building I spotted two walkers. I took out my knife, throwing it. It hit the mark before I sliced the second walker's head with my katana. I pulled out my knife of the walker's head, cleaning it on the walker's clothes, I did the same with my katana. Both Rick and Glenn seemed impressed, I guess years of hunting paid off.

We soon started crossing rooftops in silence until Rick asked, "Are you the one who barricaded the alley?"

"Somebody did," Glenn replied. "I guess when the city got overrun, whoever did it was probably thinking not many walkers could get through."

I snorted. They looked at me questioningly. "What?" I asked seeing their faces. "That wouldn't help against a whole herd like with the tank."

Yeah, how come you can work with those?" Glenn asked curiously.

"My father worked in the army before he quit, I learned some things from being at their base after school." I said while shrugging.

"Oh."

"Not that I'm not happy, but why did you help us out?" Rick asked while turning his focus on Glenn.

"Call it foolish, naïve hope, that if I'm ever in shit, somebody might do the same for me." Glenn said while opening a hatchet.

"Guess I'm an even bigger dumbass than you." Glenn said as we were getting out of the building. Once we were on a staircase, Glenn took out a walkie-talkie. "I'm back. Got two guests, plus six geeks, no four… Two… One… Ya know, just open the goddamn door." I heard Glenn say as I got rid of the six loners walking.

The door slammed open, two guys in heavy armor got out while eyeing the six dead walkers before glancing over to me. Glenn, Rick and I bolted inside.

When the five of us were inside a blond woman bolted towards Rick, grabbed him with his shirt and pushed him against a crate while holding a gun at his head. "Son of a bitch! We should kill you for that move!" she screamed as I put my own gun against her head. "Now darling, let Rick go unless you want a fucking hole in your brain, bitch." I threatened. "Chill out Andrea. Back off." A man told her but she didn't move an inch.

"Now immediately or I won't hesitate to shoot you in the head." I threatened coldly again. This time she lowered her gun, sobbing. "This is it, we're all going to die."

"What do you mean?" Rick asked.

I holstered my python again while saying. "Rick remember the tank I fired with? That thing makes a lot of noise."

"Yes." The guy said while guiding us deeper into the mall.

"You know what you do when you're scavenging? Or rather, what you don't do? Shooting like a lunatic!" A male African man said while standing next to an African woman. We all stopped at the front room and I saw what I feared. Dozens of walkers were smacking the first front doors set, moaning and groaning against the glass. One was smacking the glass door with a brick.

"Shit." I muttered.

"All geeks in the area heard you two." The black woman answered.

"Yep," the woman called Andrea said pessimistically. "You two just rang the dinner bell. Get the picture now Rick, kid?"

"The kid has a name Blondie, it's Chris Winchester." I responded through gritted teeth, she was really annoying me.

"I'm T-dog, that's Jacqui, and that's Morales and Andrea." The big black African man said while pointing to everyone individually.

"You know, you should teach your kid some manners!" Blondie scolded Rick.

I chuckled. "He's not my father Blondie. My parents are rotting somewhere."

"My name is Andrea KID!" she snapped.

"Whatever you say Blondie…" I said while sighing.

"Hey T-dog, try that CB. Try to flag the others." Morales said.

"Got no signal, I'll try my luck on the roof." He responded before gunshots were heard.

"Oh no." I heard Jacqui mutter.

"Was that Dixon?" Blondie complained.

"Wait?" I started, causing them to look at me. "You mean Dixon as in Merle and Daryl Dixon?"

* * *

**This was chapter one, chapter two is coming!**

**Please review!**


	2. Dead puppies and kittens

**_Previously; "Whatever you say Blondie…" I said while sighing._**

**_"_****_Hey T-dog, try that CB. Try to flag the others." Morales said._**

**_"_****_Got no signal, I'll try my luck on the roof." He responded before gunshots were heard._**

**_"_****_Oh no." I heard Jacqui mutter._**

**_"_****_Was that Dixon?" Blondie complained._**

**_"_****_Wait?" I started, causing them to look at me. "You mean Dixon as in Merle and Daryl Dixon?"_**

**Chapter two: Dead puppies and kittens**

* * *

**Chris P.O.V.**

"Yes, how do you know them." Jacqui replied.

I shrugged. "My family hunts for generations already, the Dixons are hunters too."

Another gunshot could be heard and we all headed up.

As we rushed up the stairs more gunshots could be heard. When we bashed through the door I saw him, Merle Dixon.

"Hey Dixon! Are you crazy?" Morales shouted.

Merle shot once more before turning around, grinning when he saw me.

"Well hello little fucker." He greeted me and I rolled my eyes.

"Hello Dixon, you still Daryl's bitch?" I asked sweetly.

"How do you know each other?" Rick asked.

"Like I said before, our families are hunters. aren't I right Bitch? " I replied.

"You oughta be polite to a guy with a gun." He said amused while pointing his gun at me.

Blondie, Glenn, and Jacqui all tensed.

"Now let's think about it Merle. No need to shoot anyone." Morales said wide eyed.

"Eh, don't worry, this bitch couldn't hit the broadside of a beauty parlor. Check out that haircut." I stated with distaste.

"It's you alright… And just because your aim is the best of us doesn't mean I miss bastard."

"Anyway, if you're somewhat smart you'll stop wasting bullets on those things. " I advised.

"What the fuck do you mean with somewhat smart?"

"It's okay Merle, not everyone can be smart."

"I'd forgotten you were such a pain in the ass."

"likewise." I shot back.

"How are we going to get out of here alive?" Morales asked.

"Maybe the sewers?" Rick suggested. Glenn hurried over to the edge and looked down. After a second, he rushed back. "No sewers. Must all be out on the streets."

"Hold on a sec, this kind of buildings come from the 20s, big structures often had drainage tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding." Jacqui said.

"How do you know that stuff." I asked.

"It's my job. Was. I worked in the city zoning office."

**…**

In the basement we (besides T-dog and Merle) gathered around a ladder leading deep into the sewer. Echoes of dripping drops of water could be heard.

"This is it? Are you sure?" Morales asked.

"Yeah, I really scoped this place out the other times I was here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down."

"Okay, obviously somebody has to go down there. And that somebody won't be me." I said.

"Scared of the dark kid?" Blondie taunted.

"No, I'm just not too fond of rats."

"Who'd want to, right? Oh. Great." Glenn muttered as we all stared at him.

"We'll be right behind you." Blondie assured.

"No, you won't. not you."

"Why not me?" Blondie asked, feeling insulted. "Think I can't?"

"I wasn't." Glenn defended himself.

"Speak your mind."

"Look, until now I always came here by myself in and out, grab a few things. No problem." Glenn started explaining, "The first time I bring a group, everything goes to hell. No offense. If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine. But only if we do it my way. It's tight down there. If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me, getting me killed. I'll take one person. Not you either." He said as he glanced at Rick. "You, Chris and Andrea have guns so I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass." I let out a sigh of relief. I hated rats more than anything.

"You be my wingman." He continued, while pointing at Morales. "Jacqui stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up there in a hurry. Okay?"

"Okay? Everybody knows their job."

**…**

**Rick P.O.V.**

As we were in the shop, Andrea came up to me.

"Sorry for the guns in your face."

"People do things when they're afraid."

"Not that it was entirely unjustified. You did get us into this." Andrea told me.

"If I get us out, would that make up for it?" I questioned.

"No." She stated bluntly, "But it'd be a start."

"Next time though, take the safety off. It won't shoot otherwise." I advised while showing it to her.

"Oh." She replied in realization.

"Is that your gun?"

"It was a gift."

**…**

**No one's P.O.V.**

"Anybody out here? Hello? Anybody read? I'm hoping to hear somebody's voice 'cause I'm getting sick and tired of hearing mine." T-dog said into the walkie-talkie while he was sitting.

"Yeah, well, that makes two of us." Merle responded. "Why don't you knock that crap off? You're giving me a headache, boy."

"Why don't you pull your head out of your ass? Maybe your headache will go away."

**…**

**Rick P.O.V.**

"See something you like?" I asked when I saw Andrea and Chris look at some jewels.

"Not me, but I know someone who would. My sister. She's still such a kid in some ways. Unicorns, dragons, she's into all that stuff. But mermaids, they rule. She loves mermaids."

"Why not take it then?" I asked.

"There's a cop staring at me." Andrea said as I heard Chris snort and roll his eyes. He chuckled. "Would it be considered looting? I don't think those rules apply anymore." He said as Andrea put it into her pocket.

**Chris P.O.V.**

As Rick left to the other side, I was alone with Blondie at the shop.

"Sorry for the gun in your face Blondie." I apologized.

"It's alright kid."

I headed to the vitrine, took a fire extinguisher and threw it into the vitrine.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blondie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know about you but those necklaces, rings and such are pretty. It'd be a shame to let those here. It's not like the walkers 'll wear it." I said while shrugging. I took a few rings, bracelets and necklaces, putting them all into my coat pockets.

"Greedy aren't we?" Blondie said while arching an eyebrow.

I simply rolled my eyes before heading out again.

**_SMASH!_**

Rick, Blondie, and me ran up to the doors and raised our guns as Morales, Glenn and Jacqui were running to us.

"What did you find?" Rick asked.

"Not a way out for sure. The sewers are filled with walkers." Glenn told us. Shit.

"We've got to find one…soon." Andrea said as they all headed to the roof.

"Wait! That construction site, those trucks. They always keep the keys on hand!" Rick exclaimed while pointing to it.

"We'll be dead before we can even reach them." Morales said.

"Yea… they react to sound right?"

"And they smell you like dogs."

"They can?" Rick asked. Merle rolled his eyes.

"Can't you?" Glenn demanded.

"They smell dead, we don't," Andrea explained. "it's pretty distinct."

"So if we smelled dead," Rick asked, "They would just ignore us?"

"I guess so," Morales said. "In theory it should."

"Well, this'll be fun." I commented as we all headed downstairs.

**…**

"If bad ideas were an Olympic event, this should take the gold." Glenn commented as Rick threw rubber gloves and lab coats at me, Glenn, Morales and Merle.

"Glenn's right, we should think this through." Morales said.

"In case you haven't noticed, a bunch of walkers are going to bust through the doors soon and then we're dead. That glass won't hold forever." I shot back while putting on the lab coat and gloves.

After a corpse was brought in, Rick took out his wallet reading it to us. I was sorry for this guy but we couldn't help him even if we wanted to.

Rick started chopping into his stomach with an axe. The stench of rotting guts was almost overwhelming.

Morales grunted. "Oh! Madre de Dios!"

"Oh god!"

"Keep chopping." Rick demanded while handing the axe to Merle.

"Ah, I'm so gonna hurl." Glenn complained. "This is bad. This is really bad."

I scrunched up my nose while the rest were groaning.

"Think about something else, like puppies and kittens." Jacqui suggested, while patting Glenn's back.

"Dead puppies and kittens." T-dog corrected with a grin. Glenn puked.

"That's just evil!" Blondie snapped while whacking T-dog's head. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry yo." T-dog said while rubbing his head.

"You suck." Glenn groaned.

Once Merle was done, Rick warned, "Does everyone has his gloves and lab coat on? Don't get any on your skin or in your eyes."

"Or mouth," I interjected. "I heard it tastes like shit." Everyone except Merle started glaring at me. I rolled my eyes before sticking my hand in his stomach, I pulled out some guts and wiped it on Rick's lab coat. Merle and Morales did the same with Rick and Glenn. After we were done, they got out and the rest of us went to the roof.

We watched as Glenn and Rick were on the streets, while T-dog was warning their group.

Thunder then clapped and rain started to fall. "Shit, this is so not good, the rain will wash off the smell!" I said while groaning. Fuck my luck.

"those roll-up doors at the front of the store, facing the streets. Meet us there and be ready!" Glenn's voice boomed through the CB after we thought they had abandoned us. As we were going downstairs we heard a car alarm, probably luring the walkers away. We quickly got our supplies in the truck before getting in ourselves and driving off.

After a second, Andrea asked. "Where's Glenn?"

"He was in the red car, he'll get to camp soon." Rick explained.

As Rick finished saying that, Glenn came racing by, yelling ecstatically.

"Well, at least he's having fun." I heard Morales mutter.

Eventually, we drove up to a hilltop filled with cars, a few fire pits and about 50 people. Glenn was already there.

Morales turned and said, "Come meet everybody you two."

* * *

**Chapter three is coming!**

**Please review!**


	3. I'll beat you to death!

**_Previously; _**

**_"_****_Where's Glenn?"_**

**_"_****_He was in the red car, he'll get to camp soon." Rick explained._**

**_As Rick finished saying that, Glenn came racing by, yelling ecstatically._**

**_"_****_Well, at least he's having fun." I heard Morales mutter._**

**_Eventually, we drove up to a hilltop filled with cars, a few fire pits and about 50 people. Glenn was already there._**

_**Morales turned and said, "Come meet everybody you two."**_

_**Chapter three: **_**I'll beat you to death!**

* * *

**Chris P.O.V.**

Rick and I got out when Glenn called, "Rick, Chris, why don't the both of you come say hello." We both walked out, turning around the corner I noticed Rick gaping at a man with dark curly hair, a woman with long dark hair and a little kid around eleven years old. His missing family.

"DAD!" the boy yelled in delight upon seeing his father again. His wife and son ran to Rick, embracing each other. I smiled at the sight of the little happy family, aware that I'll probably never have that again. The guy though, didn't seem too happy, upon Rick's return. He looked more… jealous… sad… and angry…

I saw several people showing up, a blond girl ran over to Blondie, hugging her and telling to never leave again. She was gorgeous. A fat man, scowling at the scene, scoffed when he saw the reunions. I already didn't like him, he looked like someone who would beat someone for their fun. When I saw a woman and a little girl about twelve years old besides him like his pets, I was sure that he was beating them up. I really wanted to slice his head off but that wouldn't be a smart thing to do since I was new.

After Rick, his wife and son broke apart, I saw the man with curly hair come over to Rick and giving him a one-armed hug, while saying, "I thought you were dead man."

Rick returned the hug, saying, "I wasn't sure I'd ever find you."

"I'm Dale, That's Ed, Carol, Sophia, Amy, Jim, Lori, Shane and Carl. So who are you two?" an older man asked curiously.

"That's Rick Grimes, he's a sheriff. I don't know who the kid is though." Shane explained.

"That's Chris Winchester, and don't call him kid. I did and now he calls me Blondie all the time." Andrea said while snickering, happy to be with her sister again.

"What Blondie just said so." I confirmed.

"Whatever, let's go on a hunt little brat." Merle said while walking into the forest.

"Keep dreaming, last time we went out on a hunt you shot me Dixon, still got the scar to prove it!" I shouted.

"You know the Dixon brothers?" The man called Shane asked me, clearly not trusting me. I was fine with that, I didn't trust him either. I scoffed.

"My family hunted for generations, so did his. We met each other every once in a while in the past." I replied coolly.

"How old are you?" the old man, named Dale asked.

"Sixteen, seventeen in about two months. Have any of you met a Dean, Sam, Johnny Winchester or a Castiel Novak during the apocalypse?" I asked.

"No sorry." Dale said with a frown.

"Who are they to you anyway?" The blond girl Amy asked.

"The only family I haven't found dead yet. My two last siblings. Johnny is my six year old nephew and Castiel is my brother in law." I replied.

**…**

Later that night, Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, Blondie (Andrea), Amy, I, Merle, Jim, Jacqui, Dale and the Morales family sat down around a campfire.

I was staring at Amy, I somehow felt attracted towards her. She was the sweet innocent type of girl from what I could see. I cared about her, more then I cared about Merle, whom I knew longer then I knew her. Blondie, though was like, the total opposite of her, I would lie when I'd say I didn't like her as well.

"…Disoriented comes closest." I heard Rick say.

"Words can be meager things. Sometimes they fall short." I heard Dale reply, I quietly snorted. He was so different, the total opposite of my dad.

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life an put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever." Rick continued until Carl said in a small voice, "Mom said you died."

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it." Rick told Carl sternly.

Lori sighed. "When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened."

"Surprise, surprise." I muttered.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked.

"They didn't get the chance to evacuate the patients or themselves. The military stormed the hospital, killing the dead and the living. Including my mother, whom was the head nurse."

"I'm sorry to he-"

"Stop, just stop!" I interjected Blondie. "Unless you were the fucker that pulled the trigger, it isn't your fault."

Lori frowned at me before saying, "Don't use that kind of language around my son!"

I rolled my eyes in reply.

Nearby, the glaring swine put another log on his fire. Shane noticed, and said, "Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?"

"It's cold, man." Was his snarky reply.

"The cold doesn't change our rules, does it? Keep our fires low, just embers so we can't be seen from a distance, right?" Shane hissed.

"I said it's cold. You should mind your own business for once." Ed snapped.

"stop being an egotistical pigheaded swine and put out the log Ed." I snapped back at him while Shane got up and went over to Ed's fire. Shane started glaring at him.

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out. Go on!" Ed yelled to Carol. Carol pulled out the log.

"Christ." Shane muttered while stomping the flames out.

"Too tired to do it on your own Ed? You need to start losing your extra calories if you want to survive." I said while smirking.

I heard Merle laugh loudly while others were giggling.

"Fuck you!" Ed spat while Shane was going back to the campfire.

"No thank you, I don't do cheap pricks so you can go screw yourself."

Ed got up in a furry, heading to his tent.

"Do it safe!" I shouted.

After a while, we all went to sleep.

The next morning, I noticed that I was one of the last to show up. When still in my part of a tent, I noticed my clothes were gone. I frowned but I shrugged it off, I took a huge towel, circling it around my waist before walking out of the tent.

"Hi." I greeted Carol before asking, "Do you know who took my clothes."

"Glenn did so we could wash them. Seeing you like that, I'll guess that you don't have other clothes?"

"Yeah, I still have my jacket, a pants and underwear and a pair of socks. But no shirt." I said, remembering I'd saved my backpack.

"Oh, it'll be coming. Your clothes are almost ready." Carol said while smiling. I smiled back before heading back to the tent to grab some stuff to wash myself.

Once I returned, I took of my towel, throwing it on the ground. With my back at everyone else, I started going into the water until I was under at the waist.

**Amy P.O.V.**

I noticed Chris and flushed immediately upon seeing him. Andrea noticed and raised an eyebrow towards me.

I suddenly saw Andrea gaping. I followed her gaze and started gaping too. Chris was literally naked in front of us.

"Nice ass!" I said before I could stop those words from coming out of my mouth.

"What?" Andrea asked astonished.

"What? He's cute. Looks pretty hot, defiantly with those muscles. Pretty surprising for a sixteen year old…OH my god, I'm such a pedophile!" I cried out.

"Nah, you're not." Andrea assured. "The laws were nullified the moment dead people started eating the living ones."

"Still, he's sixteen."

"Almost seventeen like he said before." Andrea pointed out.

"Whatever." I said, still looking at Chris who was washing himself.

"Quit being so obvious." Andrea scolded with a smile.

A few minutes later, Andrea nudged me. I followed her gaze and turned beetle-red. Chris was coming out the pond, not even bothering to hide his essential parts. I saw him heading towards the towel he dropped, putting it around his waist, and walking off.

"Wow, he's huge!" I said.

"Yeah." Andrea nodded before whining, "I miss my vibrator."

"You stick with the vibrators, I'll take the real stuff." I said, looking behind my back while biting my bottom lip.

"You wish, if he dares to touch you, I'll castrate him!" Andrea growled.

"No, you won't. and why would he be ever interested in me?"

"Are you kidding?" I heard Jacqui ask. "I saw him looking at you last night, all the time. Also at Andrea though so he might be interested in both of you."

**…**

**Chris P.O.V.**

"Dad!" a voice screamed.

"Carl?"

"Mom!"

"Baby!"

"Mama! Mommy!" another voice screamed as I ran to their voices. Rick and Lori on my trail.

"Mom!"

"Carl baby, you're okay?" Lori asked in fear as we arrived. "Nothing bit you? Nothing scratched you?"

"No, I'm okay!" came Carl's reply. I relaxed as I saw the kids were okay. I heard Amy and Andrea gasp as they came along with Shane and Dale, Morales and his wife. I turned to look at what Amy and Blondie were looking at. A walker was feasting on a deer. He quickly noticed us and started to turn on us, my breath hitched. I took out my katana while coming closer to the dead corpse.

"Damn, you're one ugly skank!" I commented while slicing its skull in half, causing it to fall on the ground.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale said chocked.

"We've got to get the hell outta here, this site isn't safe anymore. Now we got lucky since it was only one, but what if next time a whole herd shows up?" I stated. I didn't want to stay here any longer, since it wasn't safe anymore.

"I agree with Chris, they're looking for food…they're running out of food in the city." Jim added.

"Yeah, and where are we supposed to go then?" Shane replied.

"Somewhere safe, some place with some fences or I don't know. At least not in the woods where we could be surrounded every minute."

"No, we're staying here!" Shane snapped.

"fine!" I snapped back at him, "But if a herd shows up in this hellish place, you're to blame!"

Before Shane could snap at me again we heard branch snapping and footsteps. Daryl came out of the forest and looked pissed.

"Oh Jesus." Dale muttered.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this," he snarled while kicking the walker's rotting body. "Filthy," another kick, "Disease-bearing," another kick, "motherless," kick, "Poxy bastard!" another kick.

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale said in his fatherly tone which wasn't appreciated by Daryl.

"What do you know about it, old man? Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to "On golden pond?" I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"I wouldn't risk that, maybe Merle would since he's low on meat." I replied. His head spun to me, facing me he said while grinning," Well, well, well, who do we have here? You here with your other family members?"

"No," I said sadly, "Mom got killed by the military, she wasn't even bitten. Dad was already one of them when I arrived home, Jessica killed herself after being bit. Not wanting to reanimate like dad about a month or so."

"Sorry to hear that Chris, where are Sam and Dean, or Castiel and Johnny?"

"I don't know for sure, Dean was with Cas out on a hunt in the Impala before all of this. Sam works at the CDC so I guess that's where he could be. As for Johnny, during the outbreak he was with Jessica so he might be dead. Though it is possible that he's still alive."

Daryl sighed before shooting an arrow in the deer's head. He pulled it out while heading towards the camp.

"Merle! Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let's stew 'em up." Daryl yelled.

"He's not here Daryl, he's out hunting in the woods somewhere."

**…**

Later on, Carl, Sophia, Louis and Eliza were playing at the pond while me, Daryl, Merle, Shane, Rick, Lori, Blondie, Amy, Dale, Carol, the glaring swine, Morales and his wife, Jacqui, T-dog and Jim along with some others I didn't know were gathered at the RV.

"So that's it, huh? You're just gonna walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?" Shane asked annoyed.

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody Shane, I'm just saying we need to fetch the weapons I dropped in Atlanta." Rick explained.

"No," I said while crossing my arms," I agree with Shane," Shane nodded gratefully to me. "We can't risk our lives for guns. Remember the walker that stood in front of the children? I know for sure that we can expect a herd sooner or later, why do you think that I'm thinking about leaving the camp?"

"We can protect this camp." Merle scoffed.

"That was the same thing my dad used to say during hunts, guess what. He's dead!" I snapped.

"Yes, but we are safer here than in the city." Daryl spoke up, I really wanted to strangle them.

"So you, Merle and Daryl, that's your big plan?" Lori asked sarcastically. "I agree with Shane and Chris, you can't leave!"

Rick turned to Glenn, Glenn understood what he was trying to say and he was starting to get upset.

"Oh, come on!" Glenn complained.

"That's just great. Now you're gonna risk four men, huh?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"Five." T-dog piped up.

"Rick!" I called out, he turned to me. "If you leave, I'll leave the camp and go on my own, I'm sorry, but I don't have a death wish just yet. If the five of you go, you'll risk not only their lives, but ours as well."

"Rick, come on, you saw that walker. It was here. It was in camp. They're moving out of the cities. They come back, we need every able body we've got. We need 'em here. We need 'em to protect camp." Shane tried convincing Rick.

"It seems to me what you really need most here are more guns." Rick insisted.

"To hell with the guns!" I snapped.

"What Chris says, you went to hell to find us. You just got here and you're gonna turn around and leave?" Lori questioned.

"Let's just vote?" Dale proposed, trying to calm us down since we were close to ripping apart each other their throats.

"Fine, all who wants to go get the guns, raise your hands." Shane questioned. Ed, Merle, Daryl, Rick, T-dog, Jacqui, Morales, his wife and twenty-six others raised their hands. I groaned.

"Looks like it's decided." Rick exclaimed happily. I scowled.

"Guess that means that I'm leaving this camp then." I said while rubbing my temples.

"What? Why?" Rick questioned.

"Because I have a feeling that when you're gone with most of the men of this camp, those things will show up." I remarked.

"Count me and Amy in, we're leaving with you." Blondie said. Amy nodded.

"Me as well, with almost half of our people gone to fetch some foolish guns we're too vulnerable." Jim continued.

"Yeah, and if Andrea and Amy are leaving camp, I'll be leaving too." Dale said stubbornly.

"No, nobody's packing! Including you Rick, I don't care but those weapons aren't the most important things right now!" Shane snapped at us.

"You don't understand, I owe a debt to a man I met and his little boy. Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I'd have died. It's because of them that I made it back to you all. They said they'd follow me to Atlanta. They'll walk into the same trap I did if I don't warm him." Rick said tiredly.

"What's stopping you?"

"The walkie-talkie, the one in the bag I dropped. He's got the other one. Our plan was to connect when they got closer."

"These are our walkies?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Rick replied while nodding.

"So use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Blondie questioned. I nodded in agreement.

"The CB's fine. It's the walkies that suck to crap…Date back to the 70s, don't match any other bandwidth…Not even the scanners in our cars."

"I need that bag okay?" Rick replied, trying to convince those against it.

"All right." I heard Lori comply weakly.

"Un-fucking-believable." I muttered.

"Shane?"

"Fine, just be safe."

"Chris?"

I huffed. "I guess that I'll be packing my things then."

"Chris." Rick called out exasperated while I was walking away.

"What?" I asked, not turning around.

"Do you really have to be such a negative thinker?"

"No Rick, I'm realistic unlike you. You think this place will continue being safe and that's where you are wrong." I replied, still not looking back.

"At least think it over, stay at least for a few more days." Rick pleaded.

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow." I stated while walking away.

**…**

**…****The next day…**

"Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui whined.

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"I don't think I have the right parts to help you then?" I asked while looking up to Jacqui.

"No, and you're the exception. You're a sweetheart to help us." Jacqui replied while smiling. I turned around a little to see the glaring pig glaring at us, watching how we do all the work.

"Again…I miss my Maytag." Carol said before sighing.

"I miss my Benz, my sat nav." Blondie piped up.

"I miss my coffeemaker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey."

"My computer…And texting."

"I miss my vibrator." Blondie sighed. We all started to laugh.

"Oh!"

"Oh my God!" Amy cried out.

"Me too." I and Carol admitted.

"You, I understand. He's a pig." Blondie said while looking at Carol, she turned to me then. "But you? Care to explain?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"I'm bisexual. Just like you all, I can appreciate a dick as well. Except Ed's. you guys think he can still see his when he's pissing?"

"No." Carol stated bluntly. We all started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ed questioned as he walked over to us.

"Just swapping war stories, Ed." Blondie said annoyed.

"Yeah." Amy confirmed.

"Problem Ed?" Blondie asked sarcastically.

He glared at her.

"Stop glaring Ed, it ain't helping your case." I said annoyed as well.

"Go work, it's still dirty!" He sneered at us.

"Ed, tell you what…" Blondie said while rising up to her feet. "You don't like how you laundry is done, you are welcome to pitch in and do it yourself. Here." Blondie snapped while throwing a shirt at Ed. I just love her temper.

"Ain't my job, missy." He sneered while throwing it right back at Blondie.

"Andrea, don't." I heard Carol warn.

"And what is your job, exactly? Sitting on your fat ass smoking cigarettes?" Blondie bristled.

"Well, it sure as hell ain't listening to some uppity smart-mouthed bitch. Tell you what… Come on. Let's go!" Ed demanded while glaring at Carol.

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere with you, Ed." I stated, rising on my feet to stand next to Blondie, arms crossed.

"And I say it's none of your business. Come on now. You heard me."

"Carol." I stopped her together with Blondie from moving.

"Andrea, Chris, please. It doesn't matter." Carol pleaded.

"Hey, don't think I won't knock you on your asses just 'cause you're some college-educated cooze or a snotty brat, all right? Now you come on now or you're gonna regret it later." Ed sneered.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed? Yeah, we've seen them." Jacqui said through gritted teeth.

Ed just laughed.

"Stay out of this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking come on."

"What bull? I only see a pathetic fat glaring swine." I snapped.

"You think you can make fun of me, you little bastard?" Ed yelled while punching in my stomach. Before I could fight back, Ed was tackled by Shane. Whom kept punching him.

He kept on punching Ed while Carol was crying out his name, begging Shane to stop. 'Some people really forgive their crappy husbands everything' I thought.

I watched happily as Shane pummeled Ed's face multiple times. Ed's face was becoming really bloody as the girls and I decided to stop him.

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!" Shane yelled while getting off and spitting in Ed's face.

"Yes." I heard Ed say weakly.

"I'll beat you to death!"

"Ed!" Carol cried out.

"I'll beat you to death." Shane yelled one more time while kicking in his stomach before heading away.

* * *

**Chapter four is coming, Sammy 'll appear soon!**

**Please review!**


	4. He made a call!

**_Previously; _**

**_"_****_You put your hands on your wife, your little girl or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. Do you hear me? Do you hear me?!" Shane yelled while getting off and spitting in Ed's face._**

**_"_****_Yes." I heard Ed say weakly._**

**_"_****_I'll beat you to death."_**

**_"_****_Ed!" Carol cried out._**

**_"_****_I'll beat you to death." Shane yelled one more time while kicking in his stomach before heading away._**

**Chapter four: He made a call!**

* * *

**Chris P.O.V.**

That night, after Jim and the holes he dug for some reason. We were around a campfire eating fish Blondie and Amy had caught.

"I've got to ask you, man. It's been driving me crazy." Morales started.

"What?" Dale asked, noticing Morales staring at him.

"That watch."

"What's wrong with my watch?"

"I see you every day, the same time, winding that thing like a village priest staying mass."

"I've wondered this myself."

"I'm missing the point." Dale said confused.

"Unless I've misread the signs, the world seems to have come to an end. At least hit a speed bump for a good long while." Jacqui said.

"But there's you every day winding that stupid watch." Morales finished.

Dale sighed before speaking, "Time…It's important to keep track isn't it? The days at least. Don't you think, Andrea? Back me up here. I like… I like what, um, a father said to son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said, "I give you the mausoleum of all hope and desire, which will fit your individual needs no better than it did mine or my father's before me. I give it to you not that may remember time, but that you may forget it for a moment now and then and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it."

"You are so weird." Amy stated which made me laugh a little.

Everyone laughed.

"It's not me. It's Faulkner. William Faulkner. Maybe my bad paraphrasing." Dale said with a shrug.

Morales's wife got up from the campfire.

"Where are you going?" Morales asked.

"I have to pee. Watch Louis and Eliza okay?" She responded while entering the RV.

I dropped my plate as I heard a scream, I spun around to see what I feared I would see. Morales's wife her arm was in the grasp of a walker with a chunk out of her arm. I unshed my katana while others started running or shooting walkers that came into the camp, surrounding us. I ran over to Morales's kids as Morales went to his bitten wife. "MOMMY!" they cried.

"Hey you two, I need you to be quiet, can't let those walker get to us ok?"

They just nodded fearfully behind me. I sliced of a head as it was closing in to us. I ran to Shane with Louis and Eliza.

Shane was shooting several walkers in their head while Jim was bashing walker heads with a baseball bat.

Dale picked up his rifle and started shooting as well with Amy and Andrea behind him. Blondie was shooting as well.

"Follow me!" Shane yelled. Lori, Carl, I, Louis and Eliza started running to the RV. Sophia and Carol were there together with Jacqui. Morales's wife not only had a chunk out of her arm, but also out of her neck. She lay there, motionless with Morales crying on top of her.

"CHRIS! RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Carol screamed. I spun around.

The walker grabbed both of my shoulders, ready to bite. He leaned forwards, causing me to lose balance. I fell on my back. Without hesitation I plunged the knife I had in my other hand in his skull while falling. I let loose of the katana.

I let out a scream as I felt something in my back with the fall. Realizing I must have fallen on something hard? Since I wasn't bitten.

"NO!" I heard Carol, Lori, Blondie and Amy scream when they heard me scream in pain under the walker. I was about to yell that I was fine when four other walker came closer. "Damn, someone needs a mint in here." I snapped while shooting the walker causing it to fall on me. I shot another one, and then another one, both falling on top of me. A walker fell on my arm making me unable to defend myself. The last walker close to me, inches away from my face while I was defenseless. I heard a gunshot, the gunshot went through his head, blood falling on my face before he fell down on me as well.

'Took 'em long enough.' I thought. I decided to get comfy under those bodies since I was safe under them, I couldn't even free myself so I would have to wait for help.

The fight continued…

"Wait, where's Chris?" I heard Rick ask.

"H-he went under." I heard Carol say shakily. I knew she was pointing at the place I was.

"N-No."

"Ya know, as much as I enjoy resting, I hate the smell so if you can get me from under the pile of stinking skanks… Oh, and don't worry I'm not bitten, just a bad fall."

"Chris!"

"Me!"

"Yeah, that's him alright." I heard Merle say before laughing. I had to fight the urge to punch him. Who in here would laugh at a time like this?

They got me from under the pile of bodies buried above me, I sat up weirdly. I hissed in pain when I tried to get up.

"Shit, you must have fallen pretty bad if you're limping." Merle said with a whistle while watching me limp to the RV.

"Oh shut it bitch." I snapped. Glenn handed me my katana. I walked to the RV while holding my back when I heard Morales scream. His wife, had turned already, biting a chunk out of his face. Shane shot Morales wife and then Morales himself since he was dead as well. Luckily all the kids were in the RV.

"I remember my dream now, why I dug the holes." Jim said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Happy now?" I asked sarcastically, while glaring at Rick.

"He made a call Chris!" Shane defended Rick.

"Well, he made the wrong damn call! Because of you and your need for weapons, people were lost. Louis and Eliza lost BOTH of their parents. Now if you excuse me, I'll be telling those two children that their parents didn't make it!" I yelled pissed off. I limped into the RV, slamming the door with a loud bang.

**…**

Louis and Eliza cried all night long for their losses, now they were sleeping, both resting their head on my lap while I patted their heads softly.

Amy came in before I noticed, together with Blondie.

"They sleeping?"

I looked up, "Yeah, about an hour or so, this is one of things I never wanted anyone else to experience, because I know how much it hurts."

"You mean…losing your parents?" Blondie asked, not really sure if it was okay for her to ask that.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"How did they die?" Amy asked bluntly while sitting down.

"Amy!" Blondie hissed.

"It's okay… the day it all started, my mom forgot her lunch so I brought it to her since School was closed, about five minutes after I entered the hospital, the military stormed in. She made me hide in a supply closet, then I heard her talk to someone. A trigger and then silence, after a while, I got out. I puked when I saw my mother laying there with a bullet hole in her head. When I got home, my dad was already turned. He was eating our dog, I took his gun and shot him in his chest. I shot in his heart, lungs but he didn't die...again. he was growling as he was advancing on me, I remembered my mother and I shot in his head. I packed some things in some backpacks, throwing it in our car and I headed out. I quickly found my older sister, but I was too late. She was already bitten, she said, 'Chris, you're still alive for a reason, don't give up.' and she shot herself in the head."

"I don't…- What about the rest of your family?" Blondie asked. At the same moment Rick and Lori entered with Carl. I glared at Rick before turning towards Blondie and Amy again.

"Well, the only ones left except the ones I shot or I saw die are Dean, Cas, Sammy, Bobby and Johnny. Dean is my eldest brother, just like our parents, grandparents and the rest of our ancestors, he hunts. He left five days before the outbreak with Cas and the Impala.-"

"What or who's an Impala?" Lori asked confused.

"His car, Cas is his fiancé. Sammy is my second eldest brother, unlike me or the rest of our family, he despises hunting. He went to college and started working in the CDC about a year ago."

"That's where we're going." Rick piped up, I gave him a dead glare and he shut up.

"Johnny, is Sammy's son, six years old but I don't think he survived. He was with my sister and when I saw her, she was alone." I said. "Bobby is my uncle."

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked.

"You're leaving with us?" Lori asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, well, you're heading to the CDC right? My brother might still be there. And I need to stay to look after these two here." I said while pointing to the two kids sleeping on my lap.

"Glad that you're staying with us." Blondie said while hugging me, Amy followed her sister's actions.

After five hours we left on our way to the CDC. On our way, we abandoned Jim, it was his choice.

It was already pretty late when we arrived, my heart sunk in my shoes, fearing for my brother's life. I clutched Louis's and Eliza's hand tighter. The streets were filled with dead bodies, some civilians, but most of the were those of the army.

"Are you alright, can you keep going?" Dale asked while frowning.

"I'm limping that bad huh?" I questioned as I kept moving past him.

"I'd say, go and see a doctor but I don't think you'll find one."

"Unless I want a zombie-fied one." I said as we arrived at the CDC.

"CHRIS!" a voice yelled as the door to the CDC opened. A bright blinding light came. Without realizing we were going to be safe a big muscled guy hugged me. I was about to throw him off as I realized it was Sammy, my older brother.

"Sammy!" I cried out, releasing the kids their hand and hugging my brother.

"This is a touching reunion but we've got to go, walkers are closing in." Ed snapped while running inside.

"Again, why did Jim have to die instead of you? Or Morales and his wife?" Blondie snapped back. God, I loved her and her temper.

"Just like rats, you never get rid of them." I replied.

"Christopher Jonathan Victor Winchester! Apologize right now!" Sammy scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Sammy, believe me that once you get to know him, you'll agree with me and the rest of the group. Let's get out of here." I said as I 'Apparently started limping according to Sammy and the rest.'

"Care to explain why you're limping so badly?" Sammy asked concerned. He slung my arm over his shoulder while looping his other hand around my waist, helping me enter the CDC.

"I'm not bitten, but two days ago, our camp got overrun. A walker was about to grab me. I plunged my knife in his head while falling. I fell badly." I explained.

"I'll look over it later. Alright, you all have to submit a blood sample."

"Why?" Andrea questioned.

"He has to." I replied.

"Anyone infected?" A voice asked while closing in.

"Relax Jenner, they're not bitten." Sammy assured.

"One of our group was, he didn't make it." Rick said while shaking Jenner's hands. Jim. I still hated the fact that we left him there for dead but then again, it was his choice to be with his family.

"What do you want?"

"A chance." Rick replied.

"That's asking an awful lot these days." Jenner told us. I couldn't help thinking that he was right.

Rick, being our so-called leader responded. "Yeah, I know."

"So, you must be Samuel's little brother?" He asked while eyeing me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he saw that Sammy was supporting me.

"A bad fall two days ago, I look like shit, I know, so no need to tell me that." I said with a smirk.

"Chris! Language." Sammy scolded.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Oh well, Samuel can patch you up." He responded while turning around and leaving.

"You all submit to a blood test," Sammy demanded again suddenly. "That's the price of admission."

We continued walking through a long white corridor, Dr. Jenner and Sammy leading us.

"You claustrophobic?" Jenner asked Carol, after seeing her reaction from being underground.

"A little." She admitted.

"Try not to think about it," he advised.

"Knowing her, she won't stop thinking about it now." I said with a smirk.

"Well, she's a stupid bitch." Ed sneered.

"Watch your tongue!" Daryl hissed hotly.

"Or I'll cut it out." I piped up.

Then we entered a large room with computers, and the lights were off.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room." The place lit up.

"Welcome to zone five," Dr. Jenner said to us before starting off down the walkway.

"Where's everybody?" Rick asked. "The other doctors? The staff?" I had to admit I was wondering myself too.

"Me and Jenner are the only ones left." Sammy said as he was walking to the center of the large room.

"What about the other person?" Lori inquired. "Vi?"

"Vi, say hello to our guests…Tell them welcome."

A female computerized voice could be heard throughout the room. "Hello, guests. Welcome."

"Me and Samuel are the only ones left. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Chapter five is coming!**

**Please follow, review,…**


	5. Merle fucking Dixon

**_Previously;_**

**_"_****_Where's everybody?" Rick asked. "The other doctors? The staff?" I had to admit I was wondering myself too._**

**_"_****_Me and Jenner are the only ones left." Sammy said as he was walking to the center of the large room._**

**_"_****_What about the other person?" Lori inquired. "Vi?"_**

**_"_****_Vi, say hello to our guests…Tell them welcome."_**

**_A female computerized voice could be heard throughout the room. "Hello, guests. Welcome."_**

_**"**__**Me and Samuel are the only ones left. I'm sorry."**_

**Chapter five:** **Merle fucking Dixon**

* * *

**Chris P.O.V.**

I felt a stab as the needle penetrated my lower arm, sucking out my blood. "Next."

Dr. Jenner motioned for Andrea to come next, when the needle was in, she demanded, "What's the point? If we were infected, we'd be running a fever!"

"I've broken every rule in the book for letting you guys in here, thank Samuel for that by the way. If it was me, I wouldn't have opened it. So let me just at least be thorough." Dr. Jenner spoke.

When Andrea got up she stumbled immediately into Jacqui's arms.

"She okay?" Dr. Jenner questioned.

"Just low on food, that's all." I replied, cutting off Jacqui. "Sammy, I need to talk to you…in private."

After admitting my suspicions about Johnny, and about what happened to mom, dad and Jessica I headed to the cafeteria on my own. Sam wanted to be alone for the night.

"Hey, where's Dr. Samuel?" Shane asked.

"He requested some time to be alone."

"Why? Shouldn't they both be explaining some things to us?" Shane said while pointing rudely to Dr. Jenner. I sneered at him.

"That can wait, he's gotta do some mourning right now!" Lori snapped at Shane which surprised me.

"What do you mean." Glenn asked Lori while frowning.

"You just told him that your parents and sister didn't make it right?" Amy asked.

I sighed as I sat down, "Yes, I also told him that Jessica was originally watching little Johnny when the outbreak started. And that when I saw her, Johnny wasn't with her. Plus the fact that Jessica was bitten…"

"Tell from the start will ya? I don't understand." Glenn asked confused.

"Fine, fine… The day that the outbreak started, mom forgot to take her lunch with her to work so I brought it to her. She was the head nurse. About five minutes after I entered, the military stormed in the hospital. Shooting at everyone. My mom hid me in a supply closet, I heard her talking to someone before I heard a gunshot. About an hour later I headed outside to see my mother on the floor with a bullet in her head…She wasn't even infected! I was panicking so I ran home. On my way I heard a lot of screaming, saw dead people eating living people, heard gunshots. When I got home I saw my father eating our dog."

Carol, Amy and the kids grimaced.

"I had to put him down, it wasn't long before I found my sister but I was too late…She had a chunk out of her neck. She said, 'Chris, you're still alive for a reason, don't give up.' Before shooting herself in the head. I then heard that Atlanta was safe so I headed over there after searching a while for my nephew but I never found him. He's six years old so I doubt that he's still alive. I told this everything to Sam and…-"

"Johnny is Sam's son." Andrea interjected. I nodded thankfully at her.

"Oh."

"Got it now Shane? Losing your child is the worst thing that can happen to a parent! Especially if your child is that young!" Lori scolded.

"I don't think I'd be able to continue living if something happened to Carl." Rick admitted.

"Yeah I know." I said. "But I also fear that Sam has the same principle…"

"You think he'd…?" Carol asked.

"Kill himself?" I questioned. "I hope not…I won't let him…By the way, we're not sure Johnny died…"

"The kid is dead, if the military didn't stand a chance, then what chance does a six year old brat has?" Ed sneered.

"Shut up Ed! Yes, he might be dead but maybe he's still alive. He's tough, his father, uncles, aunt, grandparents, and his ancestors were all hunters." I snapped at him.

"He's right, hunters won't get killed that easily." Daryl agreed.

"It's a six year old kid!" Shane deadpanned.

"Yes, but he hunted from when he was four or five years old right? I mean, he at least watched how you guys did it, right?" Merle asked. I nodded.

"You let a four year old hunt wild animals?" Lori asked astonished.

"I don't ask you to understand our family traditions." I replied.

"It's a sick tradition!" Carol butted in.

"Yes, I think so too. Sammy thinks that as well but it's a fact that he needs it. And now I'm happy he learned how to hunt." I snapped before speaking again while sitting, "I need something strong."

Merle handed me a bottle of wine. "Thanks." I muttered while opening it before drinking from it on the bottle. I kept drinking until half of the bottle was gone. I saw some of them gape at me. "What?" I said, harsher then I meant.

"You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner." Dale piped up while looking at Lori.

"And in France!" I piped up. "Let Eliza and Louis have some."

As Dale was giving the kids a little wine, I heard Lori say, "Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then."

"What's it gonna hurt? Come on!" Rick encouraged as I started drinking from my bottle again.

"Come on." I continued while looking at Lori. Dale laughed.

"What?" some of us laughed. By now, my bottle was almost empty. Then Merle threw another one at me, I caught it. "Thanks Bitch!" I chirped.

"There you are, young lad." Dale said while handing Carl a cup with some wine.

He tasted it. "Eww!" he said while scrunching up his nose.

Everybody except Ed laughed.

"That's my boy. That's my boy." Lori praised. "Good boy!"

"Yuck, that tastes nasty." He turned to me, "How can you drink that junk like it's water?"

"Well, just stick to sour pop there, bud." Daryl said while laughing.

"Cuz It tastes like water to me." I told Carl with a shrug.

"Yeah, I can see that." Blondie commented while drinking too. I drank the bottle empty before placing it on the table. I quickly opened the second bottle before taking a swig from it.

"You stick to the big boy drinks Glenn!" Daryl said while patting his shoulder.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get."

Me, Merle, Daryl, Rick, Shane and Jenner started laughing.

"It seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly." Rick said while lifting his glass.

"He is more than just our host."

"Hear hear!"

"Here's to you, doc. Booyah!" T-dog continued

"Booyah!"

"Thank you!"

Of course, Shane had to ruin it some more. "So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc?"

"All the… The other doctors-"

"That were supposed to be figuring out what happened!" Shane interjected.

"Where are they?" Shane demanded hotly.

"We're celebrating, Shane!" Rick reprimanded.

"No need to do this now." Blondie agreed, looking as if she drank too much already. Then again, I didn't have any say in it because my second bottle was half empty already.

"Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right?" Shane snapped. "This was your move right, to find all the answers? Instead we found him and another scientist."

"Found two man. Why?" He continued.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families. And when things got worse, when the military cordon got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner spoke up.

"Every last one?" Lori asked, not believing it.

"No, many couldn't face walking out the door. They…opted out." He said with a sad smile. "There was a rash of suicides."

"You didn't leave. Why?" Shane asked.

"I'm sorry, but is this an interrogation?" I slurred a little as I spoke.

He glared at me before looking at Jenner, whom spoke again. "I just kept working. Hoping to do some good. So did Samuel, I presume."

"Dude, you are such a buzzkill, man!" Glenn complained.

* * *

I half limped, half stumbled with Blondie in the hallway, following Jenner, laughing like idiots. My arm around her waist while her hand was around my shoulder.

"Most of the facility-" when he said that, I checked out. So did Blondie I think. Until he mentioned hot water.

"Hot water?" Blondie and I chorused. Before anyone could react, Blondie was pulling me into a room while saying, "Let's go and make a use of it kiddo." I chuckled with a nod.

I heard someone faintly ask, "Shouldn't we stop them before they do something?"

"Nah." Came the answer before the door was slammed shut. When the door closed, she kissed me, I kissed back. Before it got heated, I prepared the shower before going in with Blondie. Once she kissed me again all logic flew out of the window. I pushed her against the shower wall, her legs around my waist.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache. As I put on my clothes, I remembered mine and Blondie's night activity. I actually lost my virginity while being drunk. Uhh. Speaking of Blondie, she wasn't there.

I headed to the cafeteria while rubbing my temples.

"Morning." Carol greeted.

I groaned in response.

"Are you hung-over?" She asked with a smirk.

"You really need to ask him that?" Amy asked while snorting. "Both him and Andrea were wasted last night."

"That and mom said you'd be." Carl piped up while grinning at me. I glared at him. He just laughed.

"Mom is right. Mom has that annoying habit." Lori said while snickering at my misery.

As I sat down, I heard T-dog say, "Eggs... Powdered, but I do 'em good."

I moaned, along with Glenn and Blondie.

"You know, eggs helps against hangovers." T-dog yelled loudly.

"I swear to God that I will end you, any of you, if you raise your voice!" I warned while holding my head.

"Is that so little brother?" Sammy's voice yelled. I winced, along with some others. I paled, eyes wide open.

"Check your face! It's hilarious!" Merle yelled while laughing loudly and pointing to me.

"Well?" Sammy questioned loudly. I winced again.

"Please don't be so loud." I begged while clutching my head.

"Yeah Sam, let's celebrate the fact that our little ass fucker isn't a virgin anymore." Merle said.

I blushed ferociously, I looked up, seeing Blondie blush too.

"HE WHAT!?"

"Don't be so loud." I winced.

"With who?" Sammy demanded.

"Andrea of course." Merle stated. I snarled at him together with Blondie.

"Just you wait Dixon, you're dead!" I growled.

"I think you'll die before me." Merle said smugly.

"HALLWAY! NOW!" Sammy snapped while leaving.

"It was nice knowing y'all." I said while waving at them. I glanced at Andrea while speaking up. "If I'm dead, then I'm counting on you to avenge me on Merle fucking Dixon."

"CHRISTOPHER JONATHAN VICTOR WINCHESTER! I'D HURRY IF I WAS YOU! AND WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" a creepy, yet familiar voice roared. I winced again before leaving. I heard some of them laugh loudly. And they call themselves friends. Yeah right.

When Sammy finished ranting on, we retreated back. Rick and Shane were already there.

"Here, this'll help you with your hangover." Carol said while trying to hand me something for my aching head. Sammy however, intercepted it.

I looked at him weirdly.

"See this as your punishment, you can stick with that hangover." He said while sitting down.

"You're Satan!" I growled out.

"At least, this Satan is responsible, unlike you." He retorted.

"Hey, docs. I don't mean to slam you two with questions first thing…" Shane started.

"But you will anyway." Sammy finished.

"We didn't come here for the eggs." Amy said.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming!**

**Please review!**


	6. HITs

**Reviewers response: **** K**** : the only thing that I'm saying is that you can expect Dean soon, I can't tell you the rest of your questions. sorry :( a HUGE THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING ON MY STORY! :)**

**_Previously;_**

**_"_****_Here, this'll help you with your hangover." Carol said while trying to hand me something for my aching head. Sammy however, intercepted it._**

**_I looked at him weirdly._**

**_"_****_See this as your punishment, you can stick with that hangover." He said while sitting down._**

**_"_****_You're Satan!" I growled out._**

**_"_****_At least, this Satan is responsible, unlike you." He retorted._**

**_"_****_Hey, docs. I don't mean to slam you two with questions first thing…" Shane started._**

**_"_****_But you will anyway." Sammy finished._**

_**"**__**We didn't come here for the eggs." Amy said.**_

**Chapter :** **H.I.T.s**

* * *

**Chris P.O.V.**

"Give me playback of TS-19." Jenner commanded.

"Playback of TS-19." Vi's computerized voice repeated.

"What is TS-19 anyway?" Dale asked.

"It's um…It means test subject 19." I explained while trying to ignore my aching head.

"That is correct. Few people ever got a chance to see this. Very few." Sammy said while watching the video.

"Is that a brain?" Carl asked.

"An extraordinary one. Not that it matters in the end." Jenner replied with a sad look on his face. Somehow, I think that he had known test-subject nineteen.

"Take us in for E.I.V.." Jenner commanded once again.

"Enhanced Internal View."

"What are those lights?" Rick asked.

"It's a person's life… experiences, memories. The you part. The part which made you human." I explained.

"Very correct youngster, Vi, scan forward to the first event."

"What's that? Carol asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shutdown, then the major organs. Everything you ever were or ever will be…Gone." Jenner responded, not looking away from the screen.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked quietly.

"Yes." Carol said while nodding.

"Scan to the second event." Jenner commanded.

"Scanning to second event."

We stayed quiet until Jenner spoke up. "The resurrection times vary wildly. We had reports of it happening in as little as three minutes. The longest we heard of was eight hours. In the case of this patient, it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds."

"It restarts the brain?" Rick asked.

"No, just the brain stem."

"Basically it gets them up and moving." I said while crossing my arms over my chest.

"But they're not alive?" Rick questioned.

"You tell me." Jenner replied while pointing to the video.

"Of course not Rick. It's nothing like before. Most of that brain is dark. The frontal lobe, the neocortex, the human part…That doesn't come back. The you part doesn't come back." I explained.

"You're just a shell, driven by mindless instinct." Sammy continued.

"You never told me that your brother was this smart as well." Jenner complimented. Then, a sudden flash went through the brain.

"God, what was that?" Carol exclaimed.

"He shot his patient in the head, didn't you?" Blondie questioned.

"Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations." Jenner commanded as he ignored the question.

"Powering down main screen and workstations."

"You have no idea what it is, do you?"

"It could be everything. It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal,…"

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui suggested.

"Somebody must know something. Somebody somewhere." Blondie insisted.

"There are others, right? Other facilities?" Carol asked.

I didn't like his answer, "There may be some people like me and Samuel."

"But you don't know? How can you not now?!" Blondie snapped.

"Everything went down. Communications, directives,…all of it." Sammy explained.

"We've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So, it's not just here? There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing?"

"Jesus." I muttered.

"Man, I'm gonna get shit-faced drunk again." Daryl said.

"Seconded little brother."

"Dr. Jenner, Dr. Samuel, I know this has been taxing for you two and I hate to ask one more question, but that clock…it's counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale spoke up, until now, I didn't even notice it.

"I don't know, I'm still a rookie here at the CDC so I don't know about any major stuff or such about this place." Sammy said.

"The basement generators…they run out of fuel." Jenner admitted.

"And then?" Rick demanded.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Sammy asked.

"When the powers runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur. H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"WHAT?!" Sammy and I shrieked.

"Dr. Samuel, Chris, what are H.I.T.s?" Rick asked worried.

"High-impulse thermo baric fuel-air explosives." Sammy said.

Everyone gasped when they heard explosives.

"Technically, it sets the air on fire." I spoke up.

"Everybody, pack your stuff! We're leaving." Rick yelled.

Before we could move, Jenner locked us up.

"Did you just lock us up?" I asked astonished.

"He just locked us in."

"Carl."

"Mom!"

I looked behind me to see Sophia and Carl hugging their mothers. Louis and Eliza ran towards me, hugging my waist. I hugged them back while they were crying.

"You son of a bitch!" Shane snarled.

"Shane!"

"You let us out of here!"

"No, stop. Don't!"

T-dog, Merle, Daryl and Glenn were trying to break through the door in no avail.

"Sammy, don't you know how to open these damn doors?" I asked pleadingly, still holding the kids.

"No, I don't have access to it! Jenner, open that door now!" Sammy roared.

"It's better this way." Jenner said. "An end to sorrow, grief…regret. Everything."

"Open the goddamn door!"

"It would be so much easier to just accept it…embrace it."

"Easier for who?"

"For all of you. You know what's out there… A short, brutal life and an agonizing death. You all must know what this epidemic does to y'all. Is that really what you want for your kids?"

Others were still trying to break through the door with an axe, chairs,… until T-dog gave up, "Can't make a dent."

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner replied smugly.

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl threatened as he lunged for him.

"Whoa Daryl!" Rick said as he stopped Daryl.

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." He said, eyeing Rick. I gaped at him.

"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane asked astonished.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?"

"There is no hope. There never was."

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you or Dr. Samuel, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere…"

"This is our extinction event." Jenner said while others were crying.

"This isn't right!" Carol cried out. "You can't just keep us here."

"One tiny moment…a millisecond. No pain."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol screeched.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

"Dr. Jenner," Sammy started with tears in his eyes. "I need to find my boy, there's still chance that he's alive. I don't want to die before I know what happened to my boy."

"Or our uncle, brother and brother in law for a matter of fact." I continued. Jenner sighed.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Rick pleaded as well.

"Fine but listen to me first. Especially you and your brother Dr. Samuel. Take all research material with you and try to find a solution. I'm putting all survivors their faith on you. You have to promise me that you'll keep on trying."

"Fine, I wasn't gonna quit anyway." Sammy said relieved.

"And he'll have my help if he needs it." I vowed.

"Very well then…" Jenner said as he opened the doors. Only ten minutes, twenty-seven seconds left.

"I can't open the topside's though so you'll have to find a way." Jenner said before handing all kinds of documents to Sammy.

"Come on!"

"Let's go!"

"Move it! Move it!"

"We're going out of here, Sophia." Carol assured her daughter.

"Go! Take everything with you!" Rick yelled as he ran.

"Let's go Jacqui!" I yelled when I saw her sit down.

"No no, I'm staying."

"But that's insane!" Glenn cried out.

"I'm staying, sweetie."

"Chris, we have to go!" Sammy yelled at me.

"I'll be right behind you, take my stuff with you as well, don't lose a thing or you'll wish you were surrounded by walkers. Quick, I'm right behind you! Take the kids with you." I yelled back. I turned to Louis and Eliza, "Go with Sammy, I'll be right behind you!" they nodded and ran away with Sammy. I sighed in relief.

"But that's insane!" I yelled back at Jacqui.

"No, it's completely sane. For the first time in a long time. I'm not ending up like Jim or Morales and his wife. There's no time to argue and no point, not if you two want to get out. Just get out. GET OUT!" Jacqui yelled the last part out while crying.

"Let's get out Glenn…It's her choice, not ours." I said while turning around. I ran away with Glenn hot on my heels. We ran up the stairs to the ground level, the lobby. When we arrived, I saw T-dog, Merle banging against the doors while Daryl and Shane were hitting the glass with an axe and chair. "Get those doors open!" Glenn shrieked…yes, shrieked.

"It doesn't budge!" Daryl yelled back.

"Get down!" I yelled before I took out my gun aiming for the window as T-dog tried the electronic pad besides the door. I fired the gun and to my surprise, it barely left a dent. I holstered my gun again, realizing it would be useless to waste precious ammo.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked terrified, couldn't blame her though.

"Wait! Rick, I have something that might help." Carol said to Rick while searching in her bag.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane answered sarcastically.

"Stupid bitch, shut up!" Ed sneered.

"Ed, I dare you to speak one more word and I swear to god that I will end you!" Sammy snapped. I smirked together with Blondie at Sammy's reaction..

Carol however, ignored Ed and Sammy. "Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket." Carol said while handing Rick the grenade, the same grenade Rick picked up in Atlanta. As she gave it to Rick, she took Sophia away towards the back of the lobby. Sammy and I took the kids and followed Carol's movements, Lori and Carl quickly backed away too. Sammy laid on top of Louis and Eliza being the big guy he is. Lori over Carl, Shane over Lori. T-dog over Carol, Blondie over Amy. I quickly repositioned myself on top of Blondie.

"Oh sh-" Rick yelled as he took cover. As the explosion occurred, I heard glass shatter. I got up quickly, helping Blondie and Amy up on their feet as well.

"Get out!" Rick yelled while going outside. We all quickly followed. I unshed my katana, killing the walker that were on our path. I saw Daryl kill some with an axe while grunting. Rick and Shane were shooting them in the head with shotguns.

Rick was panting as he led the way with Lori and Carl behind him.

"Everyone, I'm taking my car, I've some investigation stuff in it!" Sammy said before leaving the group.

"I'll cover ya!" I replied while going after him with Louis and Eliza. Once in the car, Sammy started the engine along with the RV, and the other vehicles.

**…**

**No one's P.O.V.**

Jenner smiled as him and Jacqui watched them escape on the monitor.

"They got out." Jenner said as he smiled at Jacqui. Jacqui took Jenner's hand, they spent their last moments looking in each other's eyes.

…A huge fireball built up inside the CDC building until it filled the entire place. The heat blasted out the windows, setting fire to everything around it, exploding tanks, cars, trucks, everything it touched. The explosion expanded until the roof disintegrated and imploded on itself.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming!**

**Please review!**


	7. THE IMPALA

**_Previously;_**

**_"_****_They got out." Jenner said as he smiled at Jacqui. Jacqui took Jenner's hand, they spent their last moments looking in each other's eyes._**

**_…_****_A huge fireball built up inside the CDC building until it filled the entire place. The heat blasted out the windows, setting fire to everything around it, exploding tanks, cars, trucks, everything it touched. The explosion expanded until the roof disintegrated and imploded on itself._**

**Chapter seven:** **THE IMPALA**

* * *

**Christopher P.O.V.**

I let out a whistle as I saw the remains of the CDC. Sammy sighed before following the RV as it drove away, back up the road they'd come down on.

"The CDC is gone." Sammy whispered.

"And we're not. Be happy." I told him.

"Here, take it." He threw something at me, it was for my gigantic headache. "Cuz with that explosion, your head must hurt as hell."

"You can say that again." I muttered as I swallowed a pill.

"You two okay?" I asked while looking behind me.

"Yeah, we're fine, thank you."

"No problem kiddos." I replied.

"…Chris?"

I hummed at Sammy in response.

"Do you love her?"

"Who?'

"Andrea."

"What? Pfft…No! I mean, -I don't know." I admitted. "I'm kind of struggling, I got feelings for Blondie…but also for Amy."

"Her sister?" I nodded. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough." He said while giving me a reassuring smile.

"I sure hope so." I muttered.

"Sleep little brother."

"Mkay." I replied as I started drifting off, hoping this was all a bad dream.

***Three weeks later***

As I woke up I noticed we weren't driving. I looked to my right, expecting to see Sammy, but all I saw was an empty seat. As I watched the backseats I noticed they were empty as well. I got out of the black Cherokee Jeep. I walked into the RV which was right in front of us now. As I entered, I saw Blondie and Amy sit around the table.

"Hey, where's the rest?" I asked.

"They're scavenging the cars around here. Except for Dale, he's keeping watch on the roof of the RV." Blondie answered.

I scowled.

"What?" Blondie asked while raising an eyebrow, along with Amy.

"They should have woken me up so I could help them."

"Sam didn't want you too, he said that you deserved a break, no one disagreed except Ed and Shane." Amy replied with a smile tucked on her lips.

"I guess, what are you doing?" I asked while pointing to their parts of a guns.

"Trying to clean it, and fix it again." Blondie said frustrated at the pieces.

"You're cute when you're frustrated, how about I show you how to do it?" I asked. Blondie blushed. I smiled at her.

"You know how to do that?" Amy questioned.

"Yes." I replied while taking my Colt Python. I put it on table. I took off different parts while showing them.

"You know, you can ask a gun from Rick. You only have two bullets left." Blondie suggested after a while.

I sighed. "I'm not exactly speaking with him."

"It's not his fault kid. Like Shane said, he made a call. And if I may remind you, Morales and his wife agreed with the mission to get the bag of guns." Blondie said as she finished her gun. She turned to Amy, "Do you mind if me and the kid go out for a walk?"

"No it's fine, go ahead."

"Here. For protection." Blondie said as she handed Amy the gun before dragging me out of the RV.

"Dale, me and the kid are going for a walk okay?" Blondie said to Dale. I faintly saw him nod.

We were walking for about three minutes before she turned to me. "About the night at the CDC."

"I don't regret it." I confessed. "Listen, I'm not denying that I like Amy but I'm also not ignoring what I feel for you!" I closed the distance between us.

"You should be with Amy." She said, looking away. "It wouldn't work out between us even if we tried. Your sixteen, I'm thirty-six."

"So? As if age differences wasn't common before the apocalypse! By the way, I'll be seventeen soon. I'm gonna figure out my feeling for both of you."

"I'll make it easy, choose Amy." She said as a tear slipped from her cheek. I cupped her face in my hands, wiping the stray tear away. Before speaking, "No, I won't do that. Would you want me with Amy so we're both miserable? Maybe…I'll end up with Amy…maybe I'll want to be with you." I kissed her forehead before wrapping my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around me while sobbing in my chest.

"W-Why you, why do I need to fall for the guy my baby sister likes?" She sobbed.

"Why do I fall for the beautiful woman in front of me and her sister?" I questioned her while arching an eyebrow. She looked up.

"Smile, you're ruining your pretty face Blondie." Our lips inches from apart, inches apart from tasting her lips again. Rick came into the view, panicking.

"Get down!" Rick hissed while pointing to a bunch of cars. I panicked when I noticed a large number of walkers coming through the cars. I pulled Blondie along with me under the car, my hand in front of her mouth to keep her from yelling at Amy to take cover. My other arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Shht, be quiet, I'm sure Amy will be fine, can't let them hear you! Kay?" I whispered in her ear as the walkers were closing the distance. I felt her nod so I released her mouth. My other arm still wrapped around her waist as we watched the herd.

Slowly, the walkers were passing us until I heard a scream. And then another one. It was Amy and Sophia. My eyes widened. I jumped from under the car as I started running with Rick after Amy, Sophia, and now Eliza whom were being chased by about a dozen walkers.

"Rick, bring them in safety, I'll take down as many as I can." I said as I unshed my katana and pierced it into a walker's skull. When I pulled out, I noticed that two walkers were following Rick whom was chasing Amy, Sophia and Eliza. I couldn't do a thing about it since I had my own pack to worry about, I stabbed another walker between his eyes before pulling out. I sliced two more heads of diagonally. There were about seven left, all ganging up on me. I killed three more as another walker got ahold of my shoulder, about to bite me. An arrow impeded itself in the skull before it fell on the ground. I killed the last ones with Daryl and Blondie whom showed up with an machete.

"Thanks guys."

"Where's Amy, Sophia, Eliza?"

"I don't know, I yelled at Rick to go after them, two walkers followed him. The rest were here."

We kept searching, only to find out that Rick lost them in the woods. We even cut a walker open to find out if it was near Amy, Sophia or Eliza but to our relief it wasn't.

"My baby! Where's my baby!" Carol freaked out as she saw us without any of them.

"Listen Carol, we can't search in the dark but I can promise you that we'll search tomorrow first thing." Rick assured.

"Blondie, go to the RV with Carol, I'll be there in a while." I told her, she nodded before heading away.

"Rick, I need to speak with you in private." I told him as I walked away a little, he quickly followed me until I stopped. I spun around, facing him.

"I want to apologize."

"Wait, what?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Blondie said some things and you know what? She's right, Morales or his wife, or Jim's dead isn't your fault. They all wanted to fetch the guns, except Jim, but I think that somehow he was glad to be reunited with his family. As for Amy, Sophia and Eliza, I know you tried your best. Just…don't ever ask me to give up on them. Because I won't… so…ehm Sorry."

"We would have been faster but… we had some complications."

"I know, Merle told me. Also, you wouldn't have bullets for a Colt Python I can use?"

"No, sorry. But I can give you another gun if you'd like." He offered.

"I'd like that."

"I'll be going back to Lori and Carol, Sam is heading this way."

"Okay." I said as I saw him walk away, soon enough, Sammy walked till beside me.

"I hope we'll find them."

I turned to him, "Sammy, we will find them, do you hear me? We'll find Amy, Sophia, Eliza, Johnny, Bobby, Dean and Cas. We'll find them! All of them."

"Yeah but how?"

"Sammy!"

"Yeah, I know…have faith. But we've faced so many obstacles like Lucifer, why can't we stop this?"

"Not everything is caused because of demons or angels…or God. Some problems are made by humans. Maybe we will stop this, maybe we won't…our future isn't decided just yet. How's Louis doing."

"Fine, I guess, I'll go to him now."

"I'll come too."

"No, stay with Andrea. She needs you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He said while turning around and walking away. I sighed before heading to the RV. As I entered, I only saw Blondie.

"They're sleeping in their cars except Dale, T-dog and Shane, they're keeping watch on top of the RV."

"You alright."

"No, my sister is out there all by herself!"

"She'll be fine, all of them." I assured them before embracing her.

**No one's P.O.V.**

At dawn, a group had been selected to search the missing people. Ed, Merle, T-dog, Glenn and Dale stayed with the RV. Merle stayed behind to watch for any signs that walkers were coming, Ed was doing nothing except sitting on his ass, smoking. T-dog got hurt when the herd walkers crossed the road, with Glenn taking care of him while Dale was trying to fix the Rv.

"Good luck out there. Bring Sophia, Amy and Eliza back safely."

"Keep an eye on Carl when we're gone." Lori said to Dale. Dale nodded.

"I'm going with you!" Carl protested. "You need people, right? To cover as much ground as possible."

Lori sighed. "Your call." She said while turning to Rick, "I can't always be the bad guy."

"Well, he has all of you to look after him. I'd say he's in good hands." Rick replied. Carl smiled.

"Okay." Lori agreed. "But always within our sight, no exceptions."

"The same counts for you Louis." Chris said while handing him his knife. "To protect yourself." He nodded and they all went through the woods. After a while, Carl headed towards Shane.

"Shane, look. Dad said I could carry it and mom said as long I was-"

"Keep it down!" Shane intercepted harshly. "We're looking for Amy and the kids. You need to focus on the task. Got to keep up."

"I am." Carl said sadly as he stopped walking.

"You okay?" Lori asked, having witnessed Shane's behavior.

"I think Shane's mad at me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No, honey, I promise you. He's just worried about Amy, Sophia and Eliza, that's all." Lori assured her son while cussing out Shane in her head. They kept walking until they spotted a closed tent.

"Come on. They could be in there." Daryl said as he closed in.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there." Rick responded.

Daryl carefully opened the tent, going inside. A man's body was rotting. There was a bullet in his head, the man's gun still in his hand. He couldn't face the new world so he opted out. Daryl could hear Carol, Chris and Andrea call out softly for the others. The took the gun out of the dead man's hand and headed outside.

"They're not there."

"What's in there?" Rick asked.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out." Daryl said as bells could be heard.

"Where does it come from?" Chris asked while looking around him.

"It's hard to tell.

"If we heard them, maybe Sophia, Eliza and Amy did too." Carol said as everyone started running towards the bells.

"SAMMY! THE IMPALA!" Chris yelled as he started running faster to the church and the car. Everyone started running faster as well.

Chris and Sam ran towards the door, slamming it open. The sound alarmed two figures in the church whom turned around.

"Sam? Chris?"

"Dean!" they cried out in relief as they ran to him, hugging him.

"Oh my god Amy!" Andrea yelled as she noticed her sister in the church. They hugged as well.

"Where are the kids?" Rick asked.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming!**

**Please review!**


	8. A little careless

**_Previously; _**

**_Chris and Sam ran towards the door, slamming it open. The sound alarmed two figures in the church whom turned around._**

**_"_****_Sam? Chris?"_**

**_"_****_Dean!" they cried out in relief as they ran to him, hugging him._**

**_"_****_Oh my god Amy!" Andrea yelled as she noticed her sister in the church. They hugged as well._**

_**"**__**Where are the kids?" Rick asked.**_

_**Chapter 8:A **_**little careless...**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

"I don't know. After you left us there, those two ran. I tried to follow them but I tripped and twisted my ankle. I'd be death if it wasn't for Dean here." Amy told them.

"Yeah, I heard someone scream so I as fast I could, just in time so safe her from being bit." Dean spoke up. He turned to Sam and Chris. "What about uncle Bobby? Jessica? Johnny? Mom? Dad?"

Sam stared at the floor, Chris stepped forwards, "Mom was killed by the military, they shot her in the head while she wasn't infected. When I came home, dad was already one of them, eating our dog. Jessica was bitten when I found her, she shot herself in her head. Johnny was with her, but when I found her, he was nowhere to be found so I guess he's either dead or missing. I don't know where Bobby is, though I think he's gone. His house burned down and you know that he'd rather die than leaving his beloved house. Just like you and the Impala. Where's Cas."

"I don't know if he's fine or not. We got separated in Atlanta, safe haven my ass." He scoffed trying to suppress his growing concern for his fiancé.

"Language!" Sam snapped.

"Oh puhlease, the world is ending and you still reprimand me when I swear?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"Welcome to my world." Chris muttered. Dean smirked at him while Sam glared at them.

"Dean, from now on, stop infecting Chris with your … stupidity…" Sam reprimanded again, Dean arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah you don't know yet, right? Our Chrissie here, drank so much he was wasted-"

"That's a good boy!" Dean Intercepted while patting Chris on his shoulder.

"He lost his virginity that day."

"Aww, my baby brother has become a man." Dean gushed while Chris was looking sheepishly at Andrea, whom looked like an overripe tomato.

"See what I mean?" Sam asked to no one while rolling his eyes.

"Sam, now you listen." Dean told him. "You only live once, and in this world you can die at young age because of those things roaming here."

"Just like you and Cas?" Sam questioned while crossing his arms.

"I swear, you two are like dogs in fucking heat. Blondie and I weren't half that bad."

"Blondie?"

"Yes, her." Daryl piped up while pointing at Andrea.

"Oh yeah, good choice." Dean approved. "She has the good curves everywhere. She's older so she has far more experience than a girl of your age. I approve."

"Figures, you were after all, a man whore before you started shagging Cas." Chris said while crossing his arms as well.

"Well, what can I say? He's the best shag I ever had. His mouth is the best as well." He responded with a grin.

"Okay, TMI dude!" Sam shouted.

"What he says, that's just…ew." Chris said while shuddering. Sam gagged and Dean grinned.

"We should continue looking for Eliza and Sophia." Rick pointed out, interrupting the three brothers.

"Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough." Shane said.

"You're splitting us up?" Lori questioned while glaring at Shane.

"I'm staying too." Chris told the group.

"If you're going to stay, then I'm staying too." Sam responded.

"I just found my two little brothers so I'm not separating from you again."

"I want to stay too. I'm their friend."

"Just be careful, okay?" Lori said to Carl.

"I will."

"Here take this." Rick said, offering Lori his gun. "Remember how to use it?"

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unharmed." Lori stated. Daryl rolled his eyes before walking over to Lori. "Here, got a spare. Take it."

Rick, Shane, Dean, Sam, Chris and Carl walked through the woods while the others returned to the RV and cars.

"Anyone found something?" Rick asked.

"No." Sam replied sadly.

"How did they get lost in the first place?" Dean asked.

Rick sighed. "A herd came through our campsite. They ran out of their hiding place and ran into the woods. About a dozen walkers followed them. Chris took them out while I was running after them. Two walkers were following me so I hid them. I distracted the walkers but they were long gone from their hiding place by the time I was there."

"So my baby brother can actually kill those things huh?" Dean asked, more to himself then the others.

"Dean, I'm a hunter remember? I killed a lot of things in my life, so a few corpses won't change a thing."

"He just means that he's worried for you. You shouldn't think it is easy to kill. Even if it are dead, walking corpses."

"I know I know."

"Where are those girls their parents, I mean. I already met Sophia's mom."

"Eliza and Louis their parents are both dead. As for Sophia's father, he's a sorry excuse for a man. Beats his wife and looks at his daughter in all the wrong ways." Rick replied.

"he's probably sitting on his ass smoking right now" Chris gritted through his teeth.

Dean was about to answer, when Rick cut him off. He waved his hand, signaling them to crouch down. "Look." He whispered, pointing at the buck in the small clearing.

Shane smile, raising his gun, to shoot it. Rick stopped him as Carl mover forward to the buck. The deer looked up when twigs snapped under Carl's feet. The deer kept staring and then a gunshot echoed through the woods. It took them all some time to progress what happened. Sam sprinted forwards when Carl's body fell to the ground.

Rick ran across the fields with his son's lifeless body in his arms, his shirt soaked with Carl's blood. Sam, Dean, Chris were right behind him. Shane behind the three brothers with the guy who shot Carl.

"Hey, you move, dickhead! Come on, get us there! How far? How far?" he yelled at the man named Otis.

"Another half mile, that way! Hershel, talk to Hershel, he'll help your boy." Otis replied, out of breath.

After a while, they all noticed a farm house with a girl standing on the porch. They could faintly hear her yell for someone though they didn't pay any attention to it. An old man came outside, yelling to Rick, "Was he bit?"

"No!" Rick snapped. "He was shot, by your man."

"Otis?"

"He said find Hershel. Is that you?"

"Get him inside." Hershel demanded. He turned to a middle aged woman, Patricia. "Patricia, I need my full kit." She nodded before leaving. He turned to the girl who alerted him, "Maggie."

"Yeah?" she interjected.

"Painkillers, coagulates, clean towels, sheets, alcohol, grab everything."

A little later, Rick, Shane, Dean, Sam, Chris were waiting in the living room with Otis, Maggie, Beth and Jimmy while Patricia and Hershel were busy with Carl. Otis kept on saying he didn't see Carl. The Winchester brothers were getting annoyed at him. Shane snapped at him, "SHUT UP!"

He shut up as Hershel entered the room.

"He needs blood, do you know his blood type?" Hershel asked.

"A-positive, s-same as mine" Rick responded weakly.

"And mine." Sam piped up.

"That's fortunate. I'm gonna need you two so don't wander off to far." He said. He turned to Otis, "What happened?" he asked.

"I was tracking a buck. Bullet went through it. Went clean through."

"The deer slowed the bullet down, which certainly saved his life, but it did not go through clean. It broke up into pieces. If I can get the bullet fragments out and I'm countin' six." Hershel explained before leaving again.

"I never saw him. Not until he was on the ground." Otis muttered miserably.

"Lori doesn't know, my…" Rick started.

"I"ll go fetch your wife." Maggie offered.

"That'd be great." Rick thanked. "Why did I let him come with us? I should've-"

"You know, you start that, you never get that monkey off your back." Shane interrupted sternly.

"While Maggie is searching Lori, I'd like to fetch my car, I've got some weapons in it." Dean explained.

"Be careful." Sam and Chris chorused.

"Ain't I always?" Dean asked. Sam and Chris merely lifter their eyebrows.

"Okay, so I might be a little careless but-"

"A little?" Chris interrupted. Dean rolled his eyes before leaving the house.

"Rick, Sam. He needs blood." Hershel said as he reappeared again. They both nodded before following Hershel into the room. Soon, Shane, Jimmy, Chris, Otis and Beth heard Carl scream in pain.

"I'm going outside for a while." Jimmy muttered before disappearing.

After a half an hour, Hershel, Patricia, Rick and Sam came out again, the latter two looking rather pale.

"He's stable for now." Hershel told them. "He's out of danger for the moment, but I need to remove those remaining fragments."

"How?" Rick questioned. "You saw how he was."

"I know, and that was the shallowest one. I need to go deeper to get the other fragments."

"Oh man." Shane muttered.

"There's more." Hershel continued.

"Tell me."

"His belly's distended, his pressure's dropping, which means that there's internal bleeding. My guess is, that a fragment must have nicked one of the blood vessels. I have to open him up to find it, and stitch it. And he can't move while I'm in there. I mean, at all. If he reacts the same as before, I'll sever an artery and he'll be dead in minutes. To even try this, I have to put him under. But if I do, he won't be able to breathe on his own."

"What'll it take?" Shane questioned.

"A respirator." Chris responded.

"That is indeed what you need." Hershel confirmed. "But I'll also need the tube that goes with it, extra surgical supplies, drapes, sutures."

"I you had all that, you could save him?"

"If I had all that, I could try."

"The nearest hospital went up in flames a month ago so the High School is our only solution." Beth spoke up.

"That's what I was thinkin'. They set up a FEMA shelter there. They would have everything we need." Hershel said.

"Doc, can you draw me a map and a list of what we need?" Shane asked while getting up.

"The list won't be a problem, I know what we need. My mom was a head nurse remember? I'm comin' with you." Chris said.

"Chris, I d-"

"No, my decision is final Sammy."

"Fine but be safe!" he relented.

"And you won't need a map because I'll take you two there."

"Otis, no!"

"Honey, we don't have time for guesswork and I'm responsible. I ain't gonna sit here while these fella's risk their lives. I'll be alright." Otis assured his worried wife.

"I'm coming too." Rick stated.

"No!" Shane told him. "He'll need your blood."

"Where is she, your wife? We'll lose the light before too long." Hershel said concerned.

"She'll be here." Sam assured as Shane, Otis and Chris were gathering their stuff. They soon left for supplies.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming!**


	9. Carl was shot

**_ K : yes, they are hunters like in the Supernatural series. I'm sorry if it was a bit confusing for you. They'll come across a demon or such later in the story, the Dixons are supernatural hunters as well in my story. – thanks for reviewing!_**

**_Previously;_**

**_"_****_I'm coming too." Rick stated._**

**_"_****_No!" Shane told him. "He'll need your blood."_**

**_"_****_Where is she, your wife? We'll lose the light before too long." Hershel said concerned._**

_**"**__**She'll be here." Sam assured as Shane, Otis and Chris were gathering their stuff. They soon left for supplies.**_

**Chapter 9: Carl was shot.**

* * *

Back at the highway, Lori was worried because of the gunshot. Maggie soon arrived with Dean in the Impala next to her. "Lori? Lori Grimes?" Maggie asked as Dean got out of the car.

"Who are you two?" She asked suspiciously as the others came closer.

"I'm Dean Winchester, Sammy and Chrissies brother remember? You have to come, Carl was shot."

"W-What?"

"He's still alive but you've gotta come now. Rick needs you, just come." Maggie urged.

"Go back Maggie, I'll take her with the Impala." Dean told Maggie, she nodded before leaving.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! We don't know this guy and chick!" Daryl said when he saw Lori heading towards him.

"You can trust him, go!" Amy shouted. Dean and Lori got into the Impala, heading off. They arrived before Maggie. When entering, Lori was fully hysterical. Dean couldn't blame her though. Glenn, Ed, Merle, Amy, Andrea and T-dog arrived a while later. Patricia stitched up T-dog's arm with help of Maggie.

"Hey Sammy, where's Chrissie?" Dean asked with a frown when he didn't see his brother for two hours.

"He's to a High School, fetching some surgical equipment Hershel needs, together with Otis and Shane."

"What? And you let him?" Dean yelled.

"Oh give me a break Dean, you know that he's stubborn. If I would have said no, what would he have done do you think?" Sam yelled while standing up.

"You didn't even think about stopping him?" Dean yelled back, unaware of the crowd staring at them.

"Don't you try to blame his stubbornness on me Dean Winchester! He's a carbon copy of you, you idiot! Maybe if you grew some brains cells, he wouldn't be like this!"

"Maybe if you acted like a man instead of a whiny bitch you'd have stopped him!" Dean yelled furious.

"Hey, let try to-" Hershel said, trying to break up the fight between the brothers.

"SO YOU'RE A MAN? YOU LOST YOUR OWN FIANCE!"

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T LOSE MY SON!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU'RE A FUCKING MAN-WHORE, YOU PROBABLY HAVE A DOZEN BASTARD KIDS OUT THERE!"

"OKAY, KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU!" Maggie screamed, getting their attention. Sam left the room, slamming the door while Dean got into his Impala. Amy followed Sam while Beth followed Dean.

"What the hell was that about?" Glenn asked.

"Not a clue." T-dog muttered.

"This place is beautiful." Andrea commented, trying to change the subject.

"Been in my family 160 years." Hershel said.

"I can't believe how serene it is. How untouched. You're lucky."

"We weren't completely unscathed. We lost friends, neighbors. The epidemic took my wife, my stepson."

"I'm sorry."

"My daughters were spared, I'm grateful to God for that." Hershel said, giving Maggie a small smile before continuing. "These people here, all we've got left is each other. Just hoping we can ride it out in peace till there's a cure."

"We were at the CDC, it's gone now." Andrea told him. "There's no cure."

"I don't believe it." Hershel insisted, "When Aids came along, everyone panicked. But in the end, it was fixed."

"This is a whole other thing." Rick said before looking at Glenn who was smirking.

"What?" He asked Glenn.

"Nothin'. Just thinking. You know, if Chris was here, he'd say something like 'Are you blind or what? Can you not see the difference between Aids or these stinkin' bastards?'

"You know, that's not funny. I can actually hear him say that, if he was here I mean." Andrea said.

"Guys, he's getting some medical equipment, he's not six feet under." T-dog piped up.

"We know that. Just saying." Glenn said.

"Believe me. To get that kid under the ground they'd would have to do a lot more than a few gnawing corpses." Andrea said.

"Yeah, so when are you becoming a thing actually?" Merle asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Other subject please?" Andrea asked.

"No, I like this subject." Merle insisted.

"Eugh… we've slept together at CDC, still figuring out what's next. End of story!"

"You two did it safe right? I mean, you've been feeling unwell lately, puking out your guts." Glenn asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No we didn't use protection, we were both wasted remember? By the way, chances are that I'll never be able to get kids. The doctor told me so."

Hours went by and everyone was starting to get worried. Jimmy, Sam, Amy, Dean and Beth were seated with the others now.

"Five miles. They should be long back by now." Rick said frustrated.

"His pressure's dropping again. We can't wait longer. What is your decision?" Hershel asked. Headlights then appeared on the yard. Shane quickly ran inside and gave Rick the stuff. He, Lori, Hershel and Patricia went into Carl's room.

"Where's our baby brother!" Dean demanded in fear.

"We entered the school, got the stuff we needed. But when we wanted to leave a herd passed the hallways. They saw us and went after us. He told us to get out of there, that he'd take care of them."

"So he's still alive right?" Sam asked, fearing the worst.

"I'm sorry but,… There were over fifty walkers in that herd. There's no way he'd survive that. Otis and me ran, but Otis went under as well. They kept blocking us at every turn. We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds."

"NO! NONONO! I don't believe you, you're lying!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry. I wish I was lying."

"No…My baby brother…" Dean fell on his knees.

"SAM!" Glenn yelled as Sam was going inshock..

They laid him on a bed upstairs, so Hershel could take a look at him after he finished up Carl. Dean was still downstairs on his knees, staring blankly at the wall. Andrea ran to another room.

"Dean? Dean? Come on, let's get you on the couch." Shane tried, earning no response.

"He seems to have stabilized. What's going on?" Hershel asked, eyeing Dean and the rest after two hours.

"We lost Otis…and Chris…" Merle told him. Others were crying. Patricia ran out of the room when hearing the news about her husband.

"How?" Hershel asked.

"We had our supplies when suddenly the hallway of the school was filled with walkers. There were about sixty walkers… Chris told us to leave, he yelled, 'LEAVE! TAKE THE STUFF FOR CARL WITH YOU! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF AS LONG AS I CAN. DON'T LOOK BACK!'. We followed his orders. When we almost thought we would be safe, another herd showed up. Otis sacrificed himself so I could get away.

"No…" Rick sat down in a couch. Dean then broke down and started sobbing. Silence was all over the house, except for the sounds of crying.

"It's all my fault…" Dean sobbed. "If I had stayed, I could've stopped him from going."

"This isn't your fault Dean." Rick told him.

"YES IT IS!" Dean yelled hysterically. "I promised my father that I'd always protect my younger siblings! Yet, I failed Jessica, she's DEAD! Now my baby brother is ripped apart after we just found each other. It should've been me!" Dean yelled while getting up, wiping furiously at his eyes.

"It'll be –"

"DON'T! DON'T TELL ME IT'LL BE OKAY RICK. I ONLY HAVE SAMMY LEFT! MY FIANCE, UNCLE AND NEPHEW GOT LOST IN THIS HELLISH SHITHOLE! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH SO SHUT UP!" Dean yelled before running upstairs to Sam.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Next chapter is coming!**


	10. memorial

**_Previously;_**

_**"**__**DON'T! DON'T TELL ME IT'LL BE OKAY RICK. I ONLY HAVE SAMMY LEFT! MY FIANCE, UNCLE AND NEPHEW GOT LOST IN THIS HELLISH SHITHOLE! YOU STILL HAVE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY SO SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH SO SHUT UP!" Dean yelled before running upstairs to Sam.**_

_**Chapter ten: memorial**_

* * *

It was a quiet morning on the Greene's farm the next day. The group, except Patricia, Hershel, Dean, Sam, Rick and Lori made their way outside with Hershel's family. They were about to go to a little field so they could build a small memorial for Chris and Otis. Sam didn't want to bury his brother, neither did Dean want too but he knew it had to happen.

"Come on Sammy…It is the least we can do." Dean tried again.

"We have to find some prophet."

"And then what? We still lost mom and dad, Jessica and Chris. There ain't a thing we can do."

"maybe we can, you came back from purgatory remember?"

"Yeah but I wasn't ripped apart. And the only reason I stranded there was because of those damn hellhounds."

"So your giving up?" Sam snapped.

"He was cornered Sammy, tell me. Have you seen what a herd can do? He was cornered by a pack, there's no way he still has a body left to return to. The only thing we can do, is a memorial. And…you have to look at it this way, he's in peace right now. He won't get hurt anymore. Let's go." Dean tried again, holding out his hand.

"I guess that I'll have to face one of my worst fears again…" Sam whispered as he took Dean's hand. They got out of the home, upon arriving on the field, they saw everyone except Carl. Lori had a smile on her face, Rick was somewhat happy too. Sam and Dean knew then that Carl survived.

They noticed everyone eyeing them, Patricia and even Andrea with pity. They hated it, the last thing they wanted, was their pity.

"Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to them for the gift of our brothers Chris and Otis, for their span of years, for their abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's. Chris, who gave his young life so the others could have had more time to escape, now more than ever, our most precious assets. We thank you, God, for the peace they enjoy in your embrace. They died as they lived, in grace." Hershel said while tears were flowing everywhere.

"Shane?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you speak for them? You were the last one with them, you shared their final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning. I think Chris's brothers would like to know too."

"Okay." He relented. "We had just gotten everything we needed for the operation, so we were ecstatic. But when we were leaving the classroom, a herd spotted us. He knew he wouldn't come out of it alive. He gave me something as well, he asked me to give these to his brothers today when they had calmed down." Shane said as he took out four nametags out of his pocket. Sam collapsed on his knees on the ground, Dean walked to Shane, taking them.

"It's his, and Jessica's, and mom and dad theirs. Everyone in our families has one of those, when dying… The other family members take it with them." Dean choked out.

"Otis… We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. 'We've got to save the boy.' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. "Run! I'll take the rear. I'll cover you." He said. And when I looked back… If not for Otis or Chris, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was them. If any death ever had meaning, it was theirs." Shane finished. The memorial ended.

"Euhm… Carol ,Dale and the rest are coming soon. Carl still needs a little blood from Rick so he can't help in the search for the kids. As for Sam and Dean, they should stay here." Hershel said.

"I'll continue the search." Daryl spoke.

"Me and Dean will get the others to the farm here." Sam stated.

"Sam, I don't think you sh-"

"No… Sammy and I'll go. I got to do something to distract me from…"

"What he says." Sam confirmed before getting up to his feet.

"Andrea?" Dean called out. She turned towards Dean and Sam. Dean glanced at Sam whom nodded.

"You should take Chris's nametag." Dean stated.

"What?" Andrea asked dumbfounded.

"Our little brother told me that he was struggling between his feelings for you and your sister, but I know better. It was you, it was never Amy." Sam said quietly.

"I could see the adoration he held when looking at you. I'm sure that you two would have been the perfect couple. You and your sister are like family to us, Heck, the whole camp is. So just take it."

"Thank you." She took the nametag, hanging it around her neck. Dean and Sam then left.

In the Impala, not a single noise could be heard.

After five minutes of silence, Sam spoke up. "What could've caused this?"

"I don't have a fucking clue, all I know is that whatever caused this, took our baby brother, Jessica, mom and dad."

"Could it be Lucifer?"

"No, we defeated him already."

"Crowley?"

"Nah, the demons are suffering too remember?"

"The angels then?"

"Why in hell would the angels be the cause of this? They may be bastards but the big man up there wouldn't allow it…I think. And, they're in danger themselves."

…

"How long has these two girls been lost?" Hershel inquired.

"This'll be day three." Rick replied as he and Hershel were walking over to the small group of Shane, Carol and Lori.

"…That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training we've been promising them."

"I'd prefer you not carting guns on my property." Hershel calmly stated. "We've managed so far without turning this into an armed camp and we will continue so."

"All due respect, you get a crowd of those things wandering in here…" Shane retorted until Rick interrupted, "Look, we're guests here. This is your property and we will respect that.

Shane sighed. "I'll gather and secure all the weapons. Make sure no one's carrying till we're at a practice range off site. I do request one rifleman on lookout. Dale's got experience."

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun." Rick continued, trying to convince Hershel. Hershel nodded In agreement.

"That stuff you brought, got more antibiotics, bandages, anything else like that?" Hershel inquired.

"Just what you've seen. We're running short already?"

"I could go fetch some stuff in town." Maggie proposed.

"Are you nuts?" Rick snapped. "We lost Chris and Otis the first time."

"No!" Maggie retorted, while crossing her arms. "There's a pharmacy just a mile down the road. I've done it before."

Rick sighed before turning to Hershel. "Maybe Glenn should go with her, he's our go-to-town expert."

After a while, Maggie was saddling up the horses for her and Glenn as Lori entered the stall.

"Hello, farmer's daughter." Lori greeted.

"Hi?" Maggie said while raising an eyebrow.

"Here's your list." Lori said while handing a list. "And um, there's one other item. I wrote it down separately. It's personal. If we could be really discreet about that, okay?"

"Uh, what is it?"

"Kind of missing the point of the whole discreet thing, farmer's girl." Lori said while rolling her eyes. Maggie gaped at Lori's rudeness. She lifted her middle finger when Lori turned around, walking away. She quickly retreated her finger when she saw Glenn enter the stall.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded as they went on their way.

…

"Ew, talk about disgusting…" Amy muttered while staring at the walker in the well.

"Looks like we've got us a swimmer."

"How long you think it has been down there?" Jimmy asked while glancing in the well.

"Long enough to grow gills." Andrea said in disgust before puking next the well.

"You okay?" Amy asked concerned, while patting her back.

"You sure that you're not pregnant?" Jimmy asked.

"The doctor said that I could never have kids." Andrea deadpanned.

"Yeah, well, wouldn't be the first time a doctor is wrong." Amy insisted.

"We can't leave that thing in there." Andrea said, trying to change the subject.

"God knows what it's doing to the water. We got to get it out." Dale agreed.

"Easy, put a bullet in its head." T-dog replied.

"Whoa whoa, guys. No."

"Why not? It's a good plan." T-dog defended.

"It's a stupid plan!" Andrea retorted. "If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will finish the job."

"She's right." Shane agreed. "Can't risk that."

"So it has to come out alive?" Amy asked. "So to speak." She added after eyeing the walker again.

…

"He's not going for it." T-dog stated bored while looking at the canned ham.

"Maybe 'Cause a canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it." Andrea replied.

"She's right. There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards." Dale agreed.

"We need living bait." Shane said while eyeing Jimmy. Everybody started eyeing him.

"Oh, come on?" Jimmy responded, knowing all too well what their plan was.

"Don't worry about it, bud." T-dog assured while patting his back. "We're gonna get you out of here in one piece."

"Living piece." Andrea corrected.

"The living part is important." Jimmy agreed with a nod.

They tied a rope around Jimmy's waist. He exhaled, "Nice and slow, please?"

"We got you." Shane assured.

"Oh, you people are crazy." Patricia muttered, speaking for the first time again.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jimmy yelled as he got the robe around the walker. The walker started snarling and grabbing at Jimmy's foot.

"Jimmy! Pull him up!" Patricia demanded in fear.

"Never. Ever. Again." Jimmy stated when he was out safe.

They all started pulling the walker out.

"Come on, guys, pull." T-dog grunted.

"Come on y'all." Shane encouraged.

"Almost there."

"Come on, pull!"

"It's stuck!" Andrea stated.

"Come on." Attempting to pull the walker free caused the walker's body to get ripped in half, the lower body, fluid, and organs spilled back into the well. T-dog chopped the walker's head with an axe.

"We should seal off this well."

"Yeah, might be a good idea."

* * *

**Next chapter is coming!**

**Please review!**


	11. The barn

**_Previously;_**

**_"_****_It's stuck!" Andrea stated._**

**_"_****_Come on." Attempting to pull the walker free caused the walker's body to get ripped in half, the lower body, fluid, and organs spilled back into the well. T-dog chopped the walker's head with an axe._**

**_"_****_We should seal off this well."_**

**_"_****_Yeah, might be a good idea."_**

**Chapter eleven : The barn**

* * *

"I'll go see what antibiotics are left."

"What else is on the list?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna look around, see what's worth grabbing." Glenn said while leaving. Maggie arched an eyebrow before following him, seeing him take a box of condoms. "What do you got?" Maggie asked with a smirk.

"Uh um, nothing." Glenn said with a blush.

"Condoms?" She fake-gasped. "You got a girlfriend I don't know about?"

"Me? No."

"Then you're a pretty confident guy." She said with an even bigger smirk on her face.

"No. no no no. I-I-I wasn't – I would never –" Glenn was interrupted when Maggie kissed him.

(_Sorry, no sex scene, I'm bad at writing those…)_

After having sex they were getting dressed again.

"Oh, god. I think I'm gonna have to barf." A voice said in disgust upon eyeing the couple.

Glenn turned around, recognizing a voice he thought he'd never hear again. "Chris?"

"Yeah, I've gotta say Glennie, I'm surprised, you finally got laid. But seriously? Farmer's daughter? Didn't your mother ever teach you to **not** screw daughters of angry fathers with a shotgun?"

"He has no say in what I do, and aren't you dead?"

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd die anyway. Let's go to the farm, I'll explain everything there." Chris said while walking over to the aisle, picking up a box of condoms as well. "What?" He asked innocently upon seeing their stares.

"Yeah, Um… Andrea has been unwell for a while…" Glenn started.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad…" Maggie assured when she saw him starting to panic.

"Then why is she unwell?"

"well, she's showing symptoms of…"

"Of what?" Chris snapped.

"Of someone who's pregnant. I think you knocked her up, though she keeps saying that it is impossible." Maggie continued, smirking a little when Chris's eyes widened in shock.

"SHE'S WHAT?"

Maggie and Glenn frowned. "Aren't you happy, daddy?" Maggie asked while eyeing Chris in warning.

"Of course I am, but… what life will my child have then? In a world full of walkers?" Chris said miserably, not even glancing at the rest.

"Look, we're not sure yet, I've got some pregnancy tests. All I want to know is, that you'll take care of them."

"Of course I would, stupid!" Chris responded, offended that Glenn thought he'd need a warning.

"Let's go guys." Maggie commanded. On their arrival, everybody was surprised to see Chris in one living piece. Dean, Sam and Andrea were ecstatic. Shane not so much…

"So, how?"

"How I escaped?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, after Shane and Otis were out of sight I started retreating too, making noise so they would continue following me. After a while I was getting tired so I locked myself up in a classroom, climbed through the air vents and I escaped that way. Nothing special." Chris replied with a shrug. He turned to Sam with a smirk on his face, "See? And you thought it was a waste of time, climbing through air vents." Andrea stood up, obviously pissed. She marched over to Chris before a hand collided with his left cheek.

"Aw!" Chris whined with a pout while rubbing his left cheek. "What was that for?"

"That was for doing something that stupid!" Andrea hissed as she slapped the other cheek. "And that one is for making me think you died!" she stormed out of the room.

"That. Was. Awesome." Dean said while grinning at the scene. "Be glad that it was her and not me or Sammy."

"I guess… don't tell me that those hormones are going to get worse?" Chris asked with a grimace.

"Oh, they will get worse. Trust me on that one, I've been through it." Rick replied with a smug smile. Lori whacked his head.

"And tell me again, why did Blondie shoot Daryl?"

"She mistook him for a walker, if I was you, I'd check on Andrea. She might be pregnant." Sam said.

"You think she MIGHT be pregnant? Did you not see her attack me? I'd say she IS pregnant!"

"You deserved that."

"Thanks for the support Samantha, Dean-o." Chris muttered before leaving the room, searching for Andrea. The next few days, Daryl, Merle, Dean, Chris and Rick were searching for the two missing kids. Andrea took the tests and she was indeed pregnant, since then, Chris wouldn't allow her to do anything dangerous much to Andrea's chagrin. He forbid her from doing anything, even carrying stuff wasn't allowed. Shane gave up hope on finding Sophia and Eliza, got into a fistfight with Daryl, Merle and Chris. Every day almost became routine until Glenn spoke up, "Guys? The barn's full with walkers." Sam dropped his papers on the floor, Dean froze up together with some others, including Chris.

"What!?" Shane hissed while looking at Hershel dangerously.

"They're sick people! We put them there so we can get them cured." Hershel stated.

"Are you stupid?" Chris snapped, "You think they're sick? THEY DIE AND RETURN! YOU THINK THAT THAT IS NORMAL?"

"Chris, calm down." Andrea told him.

"Maggie," Glenn tried, "You agree with that, even after what happened two days ago? You were almost bitten."

"And whose fault would that be? Who was the one whom wanted lotion, conditioner, abortion pills?" Maggie snapped. Everyone looked at Andrea in shock.

"What?" Andrea asked. "Don't look at me, I'm keeping our child."

"Then who needed those abortion pills and such?" Chris asked aloud.

"Maggie!" Glenn hissed in warning.

Maggie ignored Glenn as she continued, glaring at Lori, "Next time you want something, get it your damn self. We're not your errand boys!"

"Wait? Lori is pregnant?" Rick asked confused.

"So? I say we clear the barn or leave to Fort Benning."

"We're not leaving those girls behind! I'm close to finding them." Daryl snapped.

"You found a doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a damn doll." Shane retorted snidely.

"Shane, shut the fuck up!" Chris snapped.

"We're not leaving!" Rick said.

"Then we're clearing the barn!" Shane snapped as he ran towards the barn, opening it before anyone could stop him. He stepped back to the rest, raising his gun as walkers started coming out of the barn. He started shooting as others stepped back.

"Are you nuts?" Daryl yelled as he shot a walker with his crossbow.

"Not everyone has a gun!" Chris hissed as he unshed his katana, running to his targets. Shane ignored them, shooting a walker thrice.

"You see that? That's three rounds to the chest! Could someone who's alive, could they just take that!? Why is it still coming?" Shane yelled as he shot the walker two more times in the chest. Hershel fell to his knees.

"Enough!" Rick ordered.

"Yeah, you're right man, enough!" Shane snapped, shooting the walker in the head.

Sam and Dean started killing walkers as well with their knives together with Chris, Daryl and Shane.

As quickly as it began, it was over… or so they thought.

Another moan came from the barn, Chris took out his gun, aiming it at the barn's entrance.

A small figure came out, ragged worn-out jeans pants…

Blue T-shirt with a Pikachu on it…

Black shoes, brown shaggy hair. Eyes that used to be chocolate brown…

Sam fell on his knees, whimpering. Dean held Sam awkwardly as Sam started sobbing. Chris paled as he dropped his gun, looking at the familiar face.

Everyone was still and silent, just watching. Chris dropped his katana, crying. He knew, they all knew it was a possibility. Until now, they still had a chance. Never again they would see his dimpled smile, his eyes full with life, love, joy. No. this was no longer Johnny Winchester. He died the moment a walker bit his arm, from that moment, he was doomed.

Rick stepped forward, raising his gun when he saw neither of the brothers try to do it. A shot could be heard as Johnny's little body fell on the ground…

Chris grabbed his katana, running to the woods.

Hershel had both hands pressed on his mouth, eyeing the execution. Maggie put a hand on his shoulder, crying for the family members she lost. Beth was sobbing violently in Jimmy's embrace while Patricia just stood there. Beth suddenly ran towards the dead walkers. Rick held out his hand, trying to stop her but she pushed him away. She kneeled in front of a walker, pushing another one of off a female walker. Sam just shook his head, before turning around and running away. Dean just stood there, knowing that Sam would need time for himself. Just like Chris would need time, and just like he himself would need time. Everybody but Dean burst into action as Beth started screaming when the walker tried biting her. Everything was just one big blur for Dean. He didn't bother staying, he walked towards the Impala. Once in the car, he started blasting music through his CD-player.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming!**

**Please review!**


	12. Nebraska

**Chapter 12 ; Nebraska**

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I'm not going to give reasons like others do, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Beth needs her father." Patricia said while walking to the others.

"Is she okay?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Yes. For now. But like I said, she needs her father." Patricia replied.

"Well, let's search him then."

"No need for that, he's at a bar. The same one from before my birth." Maggie said as she walked in with Dean.

"Sammy is with him, I think." Dean said.

"Wait! I'm all for searching them but what about my child's father?" Andrea asked angrily. "He didn't return last night."

"I'll search him while searching the two girl who are still missing." Daryl suggested.

"This is how we're gonna do it. Me, Glenn and Dean are going to that bar. Daryl, search with Shane after Chris and the girls. Andrea, Lori, Relax, you two are pregnant. Dale and T-dog stay here to defend the farm. Patricia, do whatever you can for Beth." Rick said before walking away with Dean and Glenn. Dean took off in his Impala while Rick and Glenn took Carol's car. They parked two streets from the bar, walking the last two streets. The opened the door, seeing two figures at the bar, drinking.

"Hershel. Sam."

"Who's with you? Glenn?" Hershel demanded tiredly.

After a moment, Rick replied, "Glenn and Dean."

"Maggie sent him?" Hershel inquired while turning around, facing them.

"He volunteered." Rick told him calmly. "They're good like that." They walked forward, Rick stood next to Hershel, whom was taking another sip of his whiskey. Dean jumped over the counter.

"Jeezes Sammy, how many have you had?" Dean questioned.

"Not enough." Sam sneered while refilling his glass.

"I think you had enough. Come on Sammy, it should be you dragging my drunk ass home instead of me dragging your drunk ass home."

"There's a first for everything." Sam responded with a shrug.

"Sam!"

"Shut up Dean! Don't you see!? We're all gonna die, it's a matter of time. There is no cure and there will never be one. This is the end of humanity, embrace it already because we're all doomed!" Sam snapped. Dean snapped as well, throwing Sam's glass against a wall, watching it shatter before turning to face Sam.

"You think that you're the only one suffering? News-flash Sam, we're all suffering but that isn't a reason to give up fighting. Now get up! We need to find Chris. Remember him? Your – our little brother? "

"Of course I know who my little brother is! It's just a matter of time before he's gone too!"

"Sam! He didn't return last night, which means he's in trouble. Now, you got two choices. Staying here and drink with a high probability of getting killed or you can fight. You really want to give up on everyone, including your unborn nephew?" Dean snapped, fighting the urge to kick some sense into him.

"Sam is right about one thing though," Hershel started. He refilled his glass before continuing, "There is no cure and there never will be one. I was a fool to think that my wife and stepson could be cured, Beth needs her mother – or rather, she needs to mourn her mother's dead."

"you can't blame yourself for holding out for hope." Rick said, snatching the bottle of liquor away, out of Hershel and Sam's reach.

"Hope?" Hershel repeated sarcastically. "When I first saw you guys running across my field with you boy in your arms, I had little hope he would survive."

"But he did." Rick countered.

"He did." Hershel agreed while giving a small nod. "Even though we lost Otis. Your man Shane made it back and we saved your boy. That was the miracle that proved to me that miracles do exist. Only it was a sham, a bait and switch." He turned around to face Dean. "I was a fool, Dean, and you people saw that. My daughters deserve better than that."

"Soo…What do we do? Wait for them to pass out?" Glenn questioned.

"Just go!" Hershel yelled.

"So what's your plan, huh?" Rick snapped, looking at Sam and Hershel. "finish all the bottles in the damn bar? Drink yourselves to death and leave your families alone?"

Hershel snapped, he got to his feet, poking his index finger on Rick's chest while glaring. "You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing, give you shelter, and you destroy it all!"

"The world was already in bad shape when we met!" Dean snapped.

Hershel ignored Dean, "…And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I" Rick retorted.

"Yes. Yes." Hershel agreed.

"Now come on. Your girls need you now more than ever, the same for you Sam. Your brothers and nephew need you." Rick tried. "Nothing has changed. Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack, cancer, or a walker. What's the difference? You two didn't think it was hopeless before, did you? Now, right now there are people back at home trying to hang on. They need us, even if it's just to give them a reason to go on, even if we don't believe it ourselves anymore. This isn't about what we believe anymore, it's about them."

"You're right." Sam agreed before sighing. The door slammed open, surprising the occupants. They all looked at the intruders.

"Son of a bitch. They're alive. I'm Dave" One of them said. "That scrawny-looking douchebag there is Tony." He said, pointing at the fat man next to him. Dean kept his hand on the holster.

"Eat me Dave." The fatty retorted.

"Hey, maybe someday I will." Dave replied coolly. He turned to Dean, "We met on I-95 coming out of Philly." He said, indicating Tony and himself. "Damn shit-show that was."

"I'm Glenn." Glenn introduced. "It's nice to meet some new people."

"Rick Grimes."

"Dean and Sam Winchester." Dean said, pointing at Sam and himself while introducing.

"How about you, pal? Have one?" Dave questioned, looking at Hershel.

"I just quit." Hershel replied, not interested in getting to know them better.

"His name's Hershel. He lost people today, the Winchesters too." Rick intercepted.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends. And to our dead, may they be in a better place." Dave said before taking his gun from his holster, Dean snatched his own gun, pointing it at Dave's head."

"Whoah dude, relax. Not bad huh? I got it off a cop."

"I'm a cop." Rick deadpanned.

"This one was already dead." Dave replied, a little too quick for Dean's liking.

"You fellas are a long way from Philadelphia. What drove you south?" Dean questioned while holstering his gun after Dave holstered his.

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped 30 lbs in sweat alone down there." Dave responded.

"I Wish." Tony said while pointing to his 'mass'.

"No, first it was D.C. I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp, but the roads were so jammed, we never got close. We decided to to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass."

"Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing. One guy told us there was the coast guard sitting in the Gulf, sending ferries to the islands. The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery running trains to the middle of the country – Kansas, Nebraska." Tony continued.

"Nebraska." Glenn replied disbelievingly.

"Low population, lots of guns. Kinda makes sense." Dean admitted.

"How about you guys?"

"Fort Benning, eventually."

"I hate to piss in your cornflakes, officer, but we ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the place was overrun by lamebrains."

"Wait, for real? Fort Benning is gone?" Glenn asked.

"Sadly, I am."

"The truth is that there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next, praying one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab a hold of you when you sleep." Dave said.

"If you sleep." Tony countered.

"Is it safe here?" Dave asked.

"It can be, although I have killed a couple of walkers around here." Glenn said before shutting up when he received glares from Dean and Rick.

"So, uhm, you guys set up on the outskirts or something? A trailer park or something? A farm? Old McDonald had a farm, you got a farm?" Dave asked while Tony walked over to the jukebox, pissing against it. Glenn gave him a disgusted look.

"You got food, water? Bitches? Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks." Tony spoke up.

Sam snorted. "That's for us to know and for you to guess, fatty."

"Sorry for my drunk brother's behavior." Dean gritted through his teeth.

As Tony was 'packing' his junk, Dave turned to Glenn, "So listen, Glenn –"

"We've said enough!" Rick interjected sternly.

"Well, hang on a second. This farm, it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet, Tony?"

"Yeah, real sweet."

"How about a little Southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real hard time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pool our resources, our manpower." Dave tried.

"Why dont'ya shove your Southern hospitality in your ass? No means no, get it in that thick head of yours." Sam snapped. Tony started glaring at Sam dangerously.

"It doesn't sound like It'd be a problem." Dave tried once more.

"I'm sorry. We can't. we can't take in any more.

"I thought we were friends. We got people to look out for too."

"We don't know anything about you." Rick retorted.

"No, that's true. You don't know anything about us." Dave agreed, "You don't know what we've had to go through out there, the thing we've had to do. I bet you've had to do some of those same things yourself. Am I right? 'cause no one's hands are clean in here. We're all the same. So come on, let's – let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and we'll get to know each other."

"That's not gonna happen." Dean spoke up, getting tired of their persistence.

"This is bullshit!" Tony exploded.

"Calm down!" Rick ordered.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Don't ever tell me to calm down! I'll shoot you assholes in the head and take your damn farm!" Tony yelled while aiming his gun at Rick. Dean aimed his own gun at Tony.

"Whoa, take it easy. Nobody's killing anybody. Nobody's shooting anybody. You've got to understand that we can't stay out there. You all know what it's like outside."

"Yeah, we do. But the farm is too crowded. I'm sorry, you'll have to keep looking." Rick said, his hand hovering at his gun.

"Keep looking?" Dave repeated sarcastically. "Where do you suggest we do that?"

"I hear Nebraska's nice." Sam repeated nonchalantly.

"Nebraska." Dave muttered. "This guy."

Tony shot with his gun before he was shot in his stomach. Rick quickly shot Dave in his head before ending Tony. Blood leaked from Dean's wound where he was shot in his stomach, pinning him to the ground, gasping for the disappearing air from his lungs. Rick took Dean before running to the cars, along with the rest. Hershel half wobbling.

Once in the cars, they speeded away to the farm. Glenn trying to stop the bleeding while Sam and Hershel both lost consciousness due being drunk.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 12, please review! Next chapter is coming! **


End file.
